Shiroiyasha Kuotan
by Author Gorilla
Summary: Dia lah yang menggenggam takdir dunia ini ke arah perdamaian? atau hehancuaran? ... Semuanya tergantung dari cara orang terdekatnya memandangnya...
1. Chapter 1

**SHIROI YASHA KOUTAN**

DISCLAIMER : MK

AUTHOR : SHIROIYASHA

WARNING : MASIH PERLU SARAAN DAN KRITIKAN READER

Pair : ?

SUMMARY: Dia lah yang menggenggam takdir dunia ini ke arah perdamaian? atauKehancuaran dunia ini tergantung dari cara orang terdekatnya memandangnya.

Prologue

 **PERTEMUAN DENGAN SEORANG SHINIGAMI**

Sebuah desa yang nyaman,tenteram dan damai itulah kata yang cocok untuk Konohagakure no Sato, saat ini dipimpin oleh Yondaime Hokage, ia adalah Namikaze Minato. Shinobi yang pernah membantai ratusan shinobi Iwagakure pada Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-3 dan mempunyai julukan 'Kiroi Senko'.

* * *

.

.

.

 **N** **aruto** **P.O.V**

Perkenal kan namaku Naruto salah satu putra dari pasangan Namikze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina yang sekarang menjadi Namikaze Kushina, Kakak kembar dari Namikaze Menma mungkin kalian penasaran mengapa aku tidak memakai nama marga Namikaze atau pun Uzumaki?

Itu semua karena aku malas menjelaskannya, biarlah waktu yang menjawab. Itulah yang ada di naskah author. Penampilanku… Hmnn, etoo… Memiliki rambut ikal berwarna perak sedikit acak-acakan. [Rambut Gintoki di Anime Gintama].

"Cih sial, jalan buntu." Batinku ketika mendapati jalan yang kulewati ternyata sebuah gang kecil yang terhalang rumah penduduk. Sementara di belakangku banyak warga Konoha sudah berdiri di ujung gang itu.

"Hei, bocah aib Konoha kau sudah terkepung!" Salah dari banyak warga membuka suara dengan berteriak sambil mengacungkan kepalan tinju ke arahku.

Aku memutar tubuhku 180 derajat dan memandang warga yang berteriak tadi dengan Senyum mengejek. "Jangan bercanda, aku'lah yang membiarkan kalian mengepungku,setidaknya berterima kasihlah, Konoyarou." Aku membalas ucapannya tadi dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Walaupun sebenarnya tubuhku sudah bergetar ketakutan.

"Cih, Sialan kau Aib!" Teriak warga tadi yang merupakan seorang wanita dengan wajah kesal karena ucapanku.

"Tenang saja." Pria di samping wanita itu berujar seolah-olah ini adalah dari terakhir mereka melihatku dan benar saja. Pria itu pun berkata. "Hari ini akhirnya aku bisa membunuhmu matilah kau aib konoha." Salah satu warga kembali membuka suara dan langsung melempar sebuah piasu dapur yang dibawah oleh warga itu.

Dengan gerakan cukup lambat, aku menghindari lemparan pisau itu hingga menancap pada dinding di belakangku. Aku memandang horror pisau tadi lalu mengembalikan pandanganku ke depan. ''Apa salahku kenapa kalian terus mengejarku?… Bahkan berniat membunuhku? " Tubuhku mulai bergetar ketakutan.

"Karena kau adalah aib bagi desa konoha dan keluarga Hokage-sama." Warga lainnya menjawab pertanyaanku dengan nada marah seolah-olah kehadiranku seperti dianggap sampah yang paling rendah.

"Memangnya apa yang salah denganku?" Aku kembali melempar pertanyaan akan tetapi jawaban atau lebih tepatnya sebuah perintah yang tidak mengenakkanlah yang kuterima.

"Diam kau!"

Salah satu warga… Ralat, seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian Jounin Konoha berjalan maju ke depan kerumunan warga yang 30 persen merupakan Shinobi. "Semua… Serang dan butuh dia!"

Secara serentak, kerumunan di depanku melempar apa yang mereka bawa. Mulai dari batu, pisau hingga beberapa senjata ninja seperti kunai dan shuriken. Perlahan kututup kedua mataku dan dengan pasrah aku bergumam pelan.

"Kami-sama … Jika akuterlahir kembali aku ingin memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik dari ini."

Sebelum kedua mataku tertutup sempurna, pandanganku aku tujukan pada puluhan benda berbagai macam bentuk yang berjarak beberapa meter di depanku hingga akhirnya kedua mataku tertutup sempurna dan siap menerima apa kematianku, Namun…

 _ **Trank! Trank! Trank!**_

Tibap-tiba saja, puluha bunyi dentinangan benda logam tertangkap indra pendengaranku. Dan aku merasa tidak ada satu pun benda yang aku lihat tadi mengenai tubuhku. Tak berselang lama, suara feminism terdengar jelas di depanku.

"Jika Sandaime Hokage-sama tahu kalian akan di hukum dan… sekarang kalian bubar" aku mulai tak sadarkan diri

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

"Eekhh… Dimana aku?" Perlahan kubuka mataku. Walaupun masih agak buram, aku memperhatikan sekelilingku.

"Ah, sepertinya kau sudah sadar Naruto-kun."

Aku langsung menoleh ke samping kanan ketika mendengar suara yang hampir sama dengan suara feminism yang aku dengar sebelum pingsan. Dari arah pintu di sebelah kananku, seorang gadis bersurai abu-abu pendek, Iris ungu yang terlihat menenangkan jika dipandang intens. Gadis itu berjalan ke arahku dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Eto... Anda siapa?" tanya ku,

"Ah maaf, Aku belum memperkenalkan diri namaku... Senang berkenalan dengan mu Naruto-kun." Jelas Perempuan tersebut. Mendengar namanya, aku agak penasaran karena baru pertama kali mendengarnya.

"Perkenalkan nama ku Naruto seseorang orang yang akan merubah dunia… Senang berkenalan dengan anda." Aku membalas ucapannya sambil memperkenalkan namaku lalu tersenyum. "Anoo… Bolehkah aku memanggil mu Nee-san?" Tanyaku tanpa pikir panjang. Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba melayangkan pertanyaan ini walaupun aku baru berkenalan dengan gadis di depanku.

"Kenapa tidak." Oh, Terimaka kasih Kami-sama. Akhirnya aku mempunyai seseorang yang bisa kusebut Kakak."Lagi pula aku juga ingin memiliki seorang adik laki-laki." Sambung Gadis yang sudah resmi menjadi Kakak perempuanku sambil tersenyum tulus kepadaku.

Aku tersentak sesaat ketika melihat untuk pertama kalinya seseorang tersenyum tulus kepadaku. Aku pun tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri membayangkan hari-hari kedepan dimana aku dan Nee-san hidup bersama sebagai saudara tidak sedarah.

"Ruto-kun... Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun."

Mendengar Nee-san memanggil namaku sebanyak tiga kali, lamuanku seketik menghilang. "Eh... Nee-san ada apa?"

"Naruto kau melamun?"

"Tidak!" Aku menyanggah ucapan Nee-san sambil menggaruk kepala belakangku yang tidak gatal –kikuk.

"Kau lapar Naruto-kun?"tanya Nee-san.

"Tidak" Aku kembali menyanggah namum…

 _ **Kruyuk! Kruyuk!**_

Perutku mengatakan hal yang berbanding terbalik dengan mulutku. Nee-san pun tertawa mendengar bunyi dari perutku yang sudah mengadakan demo besar-besaran untuk segera diisi. Melihat Nee-san tertawa, aku pun ikut tertawa.

"Hihihi… Ternyata perutku berkata lain Nee-san."

"Naruto-kun tak usah malu mengakui bila kau lapar Naruto-kun tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambilkan beberapa buah di kulkas." Nee-san segera beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ke pintu keluar rungan ini. Dan tujuan tidak lain adalah dapur untuk memberikanku makanan. Ya aku yakin itu.

'Entah kenapa aku merasa lebih cepat akrab dengan Nee-san dan Nee-san Orang asing yang mau menerimaaku dan senyuman itu Aku bersumpah akan melinungi senyuman itu' Batinku dan tak berselang lama…

 _ **Krieet**_ _ **!**_

Suara pintu terbuka ruangan tempatku kembali terbuka dan Nee-san berjalan masuk sambil membawa nampan yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa buah.

"Naruto-kun maaf membuat mu menunggu lama, Silahkan di nikmati." Scap Nee-san sambil menaruh buah-buahan diatas meja di dekat tempat tidurku .

Aku mengambil salah satu buah yaitu apel dan langsung menggit salah satu sisinya. "Terimakasih Nee-san, apakah Nee-san seorang ninja?" Setelah mengunyah dan menelan apel yang baru saja kugigit. Aku mengucapkan rasa terima kasihku lalu melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ah bukan… Aku bukan seorang ninja tapi seorang Shinigami." Jawab Nee-san dengan serius.

Otakku Blank beberapa saat mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Nee-san. "Ehh.. Shinigami?!" Dengan nada terkejut aku merespon ucapan Nee-chan. Dia terlihat menganggukkan kepala dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

What The Hell… Apa benar Nee-san seorang Shinigami. Setahuku Shinigami itu merupakan Dewa Kematian yang konon memiliki wujud menyeramkan bukannya gadis cantik seperti Nee-chan.

.

.

.

* * *

 **T** **BC**

AKHIRNYA… selesai juga mohon bimbingannya senpai... Mohon kritik dan saran agar ada perbaikan untuk Author baru ini agar berkarya lebih baik lagi.

Tuangkan semuanya di kolom Review ... Mau Kritik halus atau kasar... Masukkan semuanya.


	2. Chapter 2

**SHIROI YASHA KOUTAN**

DISCLAIMER : MK

AUTHOR : GORILLA

WARNING : MASIH PERLU SARAAN DAN KRITIKAN READER

Pair : ?

SUMMARY: Dia lah yang menggenggam takdir dunia ini ke arah Perdamaian? Atau Kehancuaran dunia ini tergantung dari cara orang terdekatnya memandangnya

Chapter 01 : SAYONARA SHINIGAMI

Sebelum nya

"ah bukan aku bukalah seorang ninja tapi seorang **Shinigami** "jawab Nee-san dengan serius. "ehh... **Shinigami**..."jawab ku terkejut.

 **NARUTO P.O.V**

"maksud Nee-san adalah **Shinigami** yang tinggal di **Soul Society** dan mengirim ku ke **Soul Society** "balas ku takut dan nafas tersenggal-senggal karena ketkutan."haah... setelah kemarin aku selamat dari kematian sekarang aku bertemu dengan Malaikat Maut,Kami-sama malang sekali nasib ku ini"sambung ku. "hihi bukan begitu Naruto-kun aku adalah seorang Eksekutor Pemerintah Edo [Edo disini adalah Edo di Gintama] ya mungkin karena terjadi sesuatu sehingga aku berada disini"balas Nee-san terkikik geli. "oh begitu jadi Nee-san bukan **Shinigami** seperti Ichigo-kun dan kawan-kawan"balas ku. "Nee Naruto kun kenapa para warga desa mengejar mu kemarin?"tanya Nee-san penasaran. "sebenarnya mereka warga desa tidak mau menerima ku karena aku aib desa hanya karna sesuatu yang disebut chakra di tubuh ku sedikit dan tidak sebesar adik ku seorang Jinchuuriki Kyuubi aku di abaikan,di kucilkan,dan kadang hampir di bunuh. bahkan ayah ibu ku mangabaikan ku dan menatap ku seperti sampah tak berguna. Nee-san apa akan melakukan hal sama seperti mereka setelah mendengarkan kisah ku ini"balas ku terisak. "Naruto-kun aku bertemu orang yang memiliki nasib seperti mu banyak di belahan dunia ini jika kau mau menjadi kuat dan membantu mereka,aku akan melatih mu agar kau kuat dan bisa mencapai tujuan mu apa jawaban mu Naruto-kun" balas Nee-san. "baiklah jawaban ku adalah berlatih dibawah bimbingan mu Nee-san"jawab ku bersemangat. "baiklah besok kau akan merasakan apa yang disebut neraka dunia **NA-RO-TO-KUN** " Nee-san tersenyum jahat, "hiiii menakutkan"batin ku ketakutan "oh ya rumah ku tidak jauh dari komplek uchiha"ucap Nee-san tersenyum. " baiklah Nee-san aku pamit pulang jaa na"ucap ku bangun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah menuju pintu. "ya hati-hati di jalan Naruto-kun"balas Nee-san.

 **TIME SKIP**

Saat perjalanan pulang aku melihat Menma babak belur di hajar 3 teman sebaya-nya. "Menma apa kau baik baik saja ?" tanya ku khawartir akan keadaan Menma dan berlari menghampiri nya. "Hei lihat si Aib itu mau menolong adik nya,yang menganggap dia sampah yang benar saja"salah satu temannya berkata seperti itu. "serang dia kita tak akan puas bila meng hajar bocah sombong ini" sambung yang lain nya. "apa kalian seorang banci main kroyokan hanya untuk melawan si Aib ini?"tanya ku dengan nada mengejek sambil mengambil kayu di samping ku. "sialan kau aib akan ku hajar kau"timpal lainnya sambil mangambil kayu juga. "ayo maju! Kalian kita buktikan siapa terkuat diantara kita!"ucap ku bersemangat dan berlari menuju mereka

 **Bugkh...**

 **Bugkh...**

 **Bugkh...**

 **Bugkh...**

"heh hanya segitu saja kemampuan kalian lemah"ucap ku memabdang remeh mereka bertiga. "awas kau aib kami akan membalas nya"salah satu dari mereka berjalan tertatih. "Hei! kanapa tidak sekarang saja kita selsaikan saja hah"balas ku sambil berteriak. "Menma mari ku bantu"ucap ku sambil mengulurkan tangan ku, di tepis tangan ku oleh Menma "jangan sentuh aku aib"ucap nya dingin. "aku tidak mau mendengar dari seorang yang tidak bisa berdiri diatas kedua kakinya sediri" balas ku sambil menggendong tubuh nya secara paksa ke punggung ku. "hei apa-apaan kau aib"balas Menma yang ku gendong secara paksa. "apa mata mu buta tentu saja membawa mu pulang bakayarou"jawab ku ketus.

 **NARUTO P.O.V END**

 **TIME SKIP**

 **KEDIAMAN YONDAIME HOKAGE**

"Minato-kun,Menma –kun belum pulang"ucap Kushina khawatir,sambil menyiap kan makan malam. "tak usah khawatir Kushi-chan, sebentar lagi pasti pulang"jawab Minato,sambil membaca koran. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka

 **Krieet...**

Nampaklah Naruto yang sedang menggendong Menma di depan pintu "Menma!, apa yang terjadi nak?"tanya Kushina sambil mendatangi Menma dan kemudian menuntun Menma menuju kamar. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAKKU HAH?!"tanya Minato pada Naruto dengan nada marah. "a-aku hanya menolongnya dari anak yang memukulinya"jawab Naruto engan nada ketakutan. "KAU BERBOHONG, KARENA KAU IRI PADA MENMA KAN!"balas Minato dengan emosi yang meluap-luap, kemudian ia mengambil kunai dari sakunya dan.

 **JLEB...**

Suara kunai menancap di dada kiri Naruto. "ohok..."Naruto terbatuk darah dan bertanya, "apa yang kau lakukan ayah?". "MEMBUNUH MU TENTUNYA AIB"jawab Minato tersenyum.

 **DUAK...**

Minato terbentur tenbok "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NARUTO-KUN **YONDAIME HOKAGE-SAMA?"** suara feminis terdengar,dengan nada marah. "ohok,ohok,ohok"Minato terbatuk. "Naruto-kun apa yang terjadi?"... . "sudah lah Nee-san,mungkin ini sudah akhirku"jawab lemah Naruto,kemudian tak sadar kan diri. " **Minato, JIKA SESOSOK IBLIS BANGKIT DARI ANAK INI JANGAN MENYESAL"** ucap... kemudian menghilangang bersama Naruto. "Minato-kun, apa yang terjadi?"tanya Kushina shock melihat ke adaan Minato.

 **DISAAT YANG SAMA**

 **KANTOR HOKAGE**

Poft kepulan asap munculah anbu bertopeng kucing "ada apa neko,tiba-tiba muncul?"tanya Hiruzen pada anbu bertopeng,sambil menghisap rokoknya. "Hokage-sama,Minato-sama membunuh Naruto kemudian seorang perempuan muncul menendang Minato-sama dan pergi membawa Naruto"lapor anbu bertopeng kucing tadi. "Apa yang dipikirkan Minato?,apa ada yang melihat?"tanya Hiruzen. "tidak Hokage-sama"jawab Neko. "ya sudah,silah kan pergi"balas Hiruzen. "ha'i"balas Neko menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **2 TAHUN SETELAH KEJADIAN PEMBUNUHAN NARUTO**

 **NARUTO P.O.V**

"tak ku sangka aku lolos dari maut hari itu,dan aku sangat berterima kasih pada Nee-san"batin ku **Deg, Deg** "apa ini aku mempunyai firasat buruk" batin ku. Sambil berlari menuju rumah Nee-san. Saat tiba dirumah aku melihat puluhan anbu bertopeng polos bertuliskan akar sedang mengikat kedua tangan Nee-san di belakang punggungnya dan menuntun Nee-san keluar dari rumah, tiba-tiba 2 tongkat menyilang di tengkuk ku dan menahan pergerakanku. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Nee-san!" teriak ku sambil merontak. "kami hanya melakukan tugas dari Danzo-sama dan Minato-sama"jawab anbu tersebut. "sudah lah Naruto-kun,kau akan baik baik saja jangan khawatirkan aku"ucap Nee-san pada ku. "tapi..."jawab ku. Ia berjalan semakin menjauh dan berkata "mau kah kau berjanji pada ku kau tidak akan berubah menjadi Naruto-kun yang lain,dan melindungi orang yang kau sayangi untuk ku"sambil berusaha mengendorkan ikatannya dan menunjukan kelingking nya. Aku hanya merontak dan meneteskan air mata. "ayo jalan"ucap salah satu anbu. Di saat yang sama salah satu anbu membakar rumah Nee-san,saat api melahap seluruh rumah Nee-san mereka melepas kan ku aku hanya bisa menangis dan meng ngaruk tanah "NEE-SAN"teriak ku.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **1 BULAN KEMUDIAN**

 **JADWAL PENG EKSEKUSIAN NEE-SAN**

Aku berdiri di samping Nee-san yang sedang bersila(posisi ber seppuku),aku memegang Katana dan menetes kan air mata. "Naruto-kun hanya kau yang bisa membunuh ku"ucap Nee-san. "itu mustahil,mana mungkin aku membunuh orang yang ku sayangi"balas ku. "Naruto-kun seorang yang berdosa akan berubah menjadi iblis..., agar bisa kembali menjadi manusia lagi..., bukan karena ia di jemput oleh **SHINIGAMI/** dibunuh Oleh iblis...,tapi dipotong dosanya oleh manusia lain nya..."ucap Nee-san. "baik lah"ucap ku dengan air mata berlinang. Dan Nee-san tersenyum.

 **Jrass**

Darah keluar dari leher Nee-san dan kepala nesan jatuh ke tanah. Aku tertunduk menangis dan berteriak "cih kusooo!". Danzo dan Minato melihat kejdian itu tersenyum puas

 **TBC**

Akhirnya beres chp 1 semoga reader san bisa menerimanya dan terimakasih pada reader yang merivew kemarin

TO

Sangdewafardhal,The KidsNo Oppai,dan Duel : uho uhoho (udah di lanjut)

Pembaca : uho uho uho (terima kasih sarannya)


	3. Chapter 3

**SHIROIYASHA KOUTAN**

DISCLAIMER : MK

AUTHOR : GORILLA

WARNING : MASIH PERLU SARAAN DAN KRITIKAN READER

Pair : ?

SUMMARY: Dia lah yang menggenggam takdir dunia ini ke arah Perdamaian? Atau Kehancuaran dunia ini tergantung dari cara orang terdekatnya memandangnya

"POJOK NARUTO-SENSEI"ucap Naruto dengan nada malas

" **KELAS 3-Z NARUTO-SENSEI"ucap Rookie 12 bersama-sama**

Sebuah Ruangan bertuliskan Kelas 3-Z

Terlihat Rookie 12 berseragam khas SMA Jepang, dan didepan meja guru terlihat Naruto dengan rambut ikal,kacamata bulat besar,dan berpakaian kemeja pink dan jas putih dibiarkan terbuka tidak lupa sebatang berbentuk seperti rokok mengeluarkan asap mencuat di bibirnya

"Ah...minna Ohayou"sapa Naruto. "Ohayou Sensei" balas Rookie 12 bersama-sama "baiklah hari ini kita mulai dengan membaca review pada chapter 01 kemarin. Hai...Penname Sangdewafardhal Apakah Sensei akan membalas dendam kepada Minato,Danzo, dan Konoha" ucap Naruto,sambil membaca amplop di tangan kanannya. "Sensei...tidak boleh merokok di kelas"tanya Sakura setelah mengngk tangan. "ini bukan rokok tapi permen lolipop"jawab Naruto dengan nada malas. "Sensei permen lolipop tidak mengeluarkan asap"timpal Sasuke dengan nada datar. "Aku menjilatnya sangat cepat hingga mengeluarkan asap"jawap Naruto. "Sensei berbohong"balas Rookie 12 bersama-sama. Kemudian Naruto menarik batang di mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya dan muncul sebuah lolipop di ujung bataang tersebut. **Doong**... semua orang di ruangan tersebut berkeringat jatuh semua, kecuali Naruto tentunya dan membatin 'Secepat apa dia menjilatnya'. "jawabannya semua tergantung GORILLA dia lah yang mengaturnya **UNDERSTAND,** hai...minna catat ini akan muncul di UAS,ja..."ucap Naruto dan kata "understand" dengan logat orang barat. Ino mengangkat tangan dan bertanya "Sensei". "GORILLA itu siapa"lanjutnya. "GORILLA dia lah yang mengatur cerita ini tentunya, Jadi Sangdewafardhal-kun Berdirilah di koridor!"ucap Naruto sabil mengarah kan tangan nya kedepan **Srek...** suara kursi bergeser Shino berdiri dan berkata "Sensei,aku mau ke UKS"

 **OWARI**

Chapter 02 : **KEPERGIAN NAURTO DAN PENYESALAN KUSHINA**

 **SETELAH DANZO,MINATO DAN BEBERAPA ANBU(KONOHA & ROOT) PERGI**

TERLIHAT SESOSOK bocah berpenampilan berambut ikal berantakan,memiliki tatapan menyebalkan berpakaian kimono berwarna biru [bayangkan gintoki anak-anak] berdiri didepan mayat perempuan dengan kepala tidak tersambung dengan badannya 

" **Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?,Nee-san telah tiada semua salah semua terjadi?,Kenapa Manusia selalu berperang dan tidak bisa menerima yang berbeda dengannya. Kami-sama apa salahku hingga Kau menghukum ku begini hiks...hiks... "ucap Naruto sambil menangis. '** Lebih baik aku pulang dan mengemasi barang-barang ku dan pergi dari desa ini'batin Naruto

 **DISAAT YANG SAMA**

 **KANTOR HOKAGE**

Terlihat tumpukan kertas memenuhi ruangan "ah...siallllll kertas ini tak ada habisnya"ucap seorang pria tua sedang mengerjakan beberapa dokumen penting. Tiba-tiba Poft... muncul anbu bertopeng gagak." Lapor Hokage-sama Minato-sama dan Danzo-sama melakukan pengeksekusian pada kakak perempuan Naruto" ucap Anbu Bertopeng Gagak tersebut "siapa algojonya"tanya Sandaime Hokage A.K.A Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Naruto Algojonya Sandaime-sama"jawab Anbu Gagak. "baiklah kau boleh pergi"balas Hiruzen. Poft... 'apa yang kalian pikirkan Danzo,Minato merebut cahaya hidup milik naruto'batin Hiruzen

 **FLASHBACK**

 **2 Tahun Yang Lalu sebelum pertemuan Naruto dan Kakak Perempuannya**

Terlihat dua orang dewasa, satu perempuan berusia 20 tahunan dan lelaki tua. "Hiruzen-sama aku memiliki satu permintaan" ucap seorang perempuan. "Apa permintaan mu Shinigami"jawab Laki-laki yang di panggil Hiruzen-sama A.K.A Sandaime Hokage pada sesosok perempuan bertopeng tengkorak. "Aku ingin merawat dan melatih Naruto-kun"ucap perempuan tersebut sambil melepas topeng tengkorak yang ia kenakan dan terlihat wajahnya [AN. Wajah kakak naruto seperti di prologue]. "tentu saja Ikeda Asaemon"balas Hiruzen pada Asaemon A.K.A kakak naruto. "tapi Sandaime-sama jika aku telah tiada nanti tolong biarkan Naruto-kun memilih jalannya dan jika ia tersesat di jalannya tolong bimbing dia agar kembali ke jalannya, bukankah seorang kakak menginginkan yang terbaik untuk adiknya"ucap Asaemon sambil melangkah menjauhi Hiruzen. "Terimakasih kau mau merawat dan melatih Naruto,Asaemon"balas Hiruzen. "tidak,lagi pula Naruto-kun itu kawaiii, jaa Hiruzen-sama"jawab Asaemon

 **FLASHBACK END**

"semoga saja kau tidak tersesat di jalan mu Naruto,dan jika itu jalan mu aku tak bisa melarang nya"ucap Hiruzen entah pada siapa

 **TIME SKIP**

 **KEDIAMAN YONDAIME HOKAGE**

"hah... menma-kun kau belum bangun"keluh seorang wanita dari ...tap...langkah kaki menaiki tangga terlihat dua pintu kamar bersebelahan pintu sebelah kanan penuh noda darah yang mengering di pegangan pintu dan Kushina membuka pintu tersebut terlihat sebuah kamar dengan keadaan kotor noda darah tercecer di mana-mana. "berbeda dengan kamar menma bukan kaa-san?" ucap naruto sedang mengemasi pakaiannya. Dan suara itu lah membuyarkan lamunan Kushina "apa yang kau lekukan Naruto?"tanya Kushina melihat Naruto mengemasi barang-barangnya. "seperti yang kau lihat kaa-san sedng mengemasi barangku"jawab Naruto asal-asalan. "memangnya kau mau kemana?"tanya Kushina. "Apa pedulimu"jawab Naruto tersentak dengan ucapan Naruto. "Tentu saja aku peduli padamu, karena kau anaku"jawab Kushina. "Anak? Ya, lalu dimana kau saat anak mu ini terluka?, dimana kau saat anak mu ini sekarat?, dan apa yang kau lakukan saat suamimu membunuh anak mu ini?"tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin. Kushina kembali tersentak "a-apa maksud mu dengan Minato membunuh mu?, itu mustahil kau adalah anaknya"balas Kushina tergagap. "kenapa kau tidak bertanya padanya langsung"balas Naruto dengan nada malas dan melangkah menuju jendela dan melompat keluar jendela dengan kain penuh pakaian di punggungnya. ''Naruto jangan pergi hiks...hiks "tanya Kushina pada Naruto sambil terisak. Tap...Naruto mendarat ditanah dan berkata "Gomen". Dan pergi.

 **Kushina P.O.V**

Aku terduduk di tempat tidur Naruto dan menyesali apa yang telah ku lakukan pada anakku yang satu lagi aku mengabaikannya karena Chakra yang dimilikinya sangatlah sedikit,dan entah mengapa waktu itu aku merasa malu akan kekurangan anak ku itu dan aku tersadar bahwa yang ku lakukan salah. Dan saat aku menyadarinya berapa saat lalu ketika ia akan pergi dan apa ini "My Diary" aku membaca di sampul sebuah buku di meja belajar Naruto

 **10 Oktober XXXX**

Setiap tanggal ini warga yang mengejarku dan ingin membunuh ku semakin menggila dan selalu berakhir aku sekarat dan Anbu Gagak menolong ku dan mambawaku ke rumah sakit hal yang selalu ku tanyakan kenapa ayah,ibu tidak pernah menjeengukku, padahal ini terjadi setiap hari dalam setahun hah...

 **11 Oktober XXXX**

Hari ini sama seperti kemarin

 **12 Oktober XXX**

Hari ini juga seperti kemarin

Setelah aku membaca semua halaman buku harian Naruto tak terasa waktu sudah sore dan aku berteriak "APA YANG TELAH AKU LAKUKAN HIKS...HIKS...".

 **Kushina P.O.V END**

DISAAT SEBELUM Kushina berteriak

 **Kriet...** suara pintu pria dewasa A.K.A Minato tersenyum senang sedang membuka pintu "Tadaima" ucap pria tersebut. "APA YANG TELAH AKU LAKUKAN HIKS...HIKS...". terdengar teriakan seorang wanita dari dalam rumah langsung berlari menuju asal suara tersebut dan terlihat sebuah kamar terbuka dan Minato memasukinya,dan melihat istrinya sedang menangis. Minato berinisiatif bertanya "Kushi-chan apa yang terjadi". "hiks... hiks... Minato-kun... Naruto-kun... hiks... hiks..."balas Kushina sambil terisak **"APA YANG DILAKUKAN AIB ITU PADA MU KUSHINA-CHAN"** tanya Minato dengan nada marah. "hiks... hiks... dia pergi meninggalkan kita Minato-kun... hiks... hiks..."balas Kushina masih dalam keadaan menangis. "bukannya bagus dia pergi kita tidak malu lagi dengan aib itu,bahkan aku berharap dia tidak pernah terlahir dikeluarga kita"balas Minato dengan nada dingin. **PLAK...** suara tamparan terdengar di ruangan ini "Dia anak kita Minato dia lahir dari rahim ku, aku kecewa padamu Minato,tinggalkan aku sendiri untuk saat ini"balas Kushina dengan nada dingin.

 **KEDIAMAN KELUARGA NARA**

TERLIHAT DUA ANAK SEDANG BERMAIN SHOGI

"Shikamaru mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kita bermain Shogi,dan kau masih kalah dariku"ucap bocah berambut ikal berantakan mengenakan kimono biru A.K.A Naruto. "Mendokusai-na,lagi pula rekor kita 499-498 bukan?, dan apa maksud mu dengan ini terakhir kalinya kita bermain Shogi Naruto"balas Shikamaru dengan nada malas dan serius saat mengatakan "ini terakhir kalinya kita bermain Shogi". "dan dengan kemenangan ini rekor ku 500-498, Kau bisa menjada rahasiakan Shikamaru"balas Naruto dengan nada serius. "hm"balas Shikamaru sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah menjauh dari tempat ia duduk. "hoi... apa maksud mu kau akan pergi dari desa!"balas Shikamaru dengan nada serius. "Shikamaru, mungkin saatnya... mengatakan nya Sayonara"ucap Naruto agak menoleh kebelakang,tersenyum. Shikamaru kaget atas perkataan Naruto,"Hei! Naruto,Tunggu"ucap Shikamaru berdiri akan melangkah **PLUK...** sebuah tepukan di pundak Shikamaru. Shikamaru pun menoleh kearah orang yang menepuknya dan perkata dengan nada sedih "Tou-san?". Orang itu adalah Shikaku-ossan,ayah Shikamaru sekalihus penasehat Yondaime Hokage. "Naruto, sempatkan lah datang dan Bermain Shogi dengan ku ataupun Shikamaru, lagi pula kau belum pernah bermain Shogi dengan ku"ucap Shikaku tersenyum. "hm,tentu"balas Naruto. "Naruto kapan kau pergi hiks... hiks..."tanya Shikamaru sambil terisak. "Mungkin setelah mengkremasi Nee-san,nanti jaa naa"balas Naruto malangkah pergi dari kediaman Nara.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **DITEMPAT PENGEKSEKUSIAN ASAEMON**

 **NARUTO P.O.V**

Aku berdiri di depan mayat Nee-san dan membatin 'Nee-san aku akan mengkeremaasi mu dan menyimpan abu mu'

 **NARUTO P.O.V END**

 **KANTOR HOKAGE**

 **Tok... Tok...** bocah berumur 9 tahun mengetuk pintu ruangan Hokage. "Masuk" suara dari dalam ruangan tersebut **kriet...** pintu terbuka terlihat Naruto dengan tatapan dingin nan datar. "jadi ada perlu apa Naruto?"tanya Hiruzen sambil menghisap pipa di bibirnya. "Nee Jiji kau bisa menyediakan peti mati untuk Nee-san, dan mengkremasinya, kau sedang terburu-buru"jawab Naruto. "baiklah... Inu,Gagak,Neko..."jawab Hiruzen. **Poft... Poft... Poft...** muncul tiga kepulam asap dan muncul anbu bertopeng Anjing berambut perak melawan gravitasi,Gagak berambut panjang dan diikat kebelakang,Kucing berambut coklat cepak. **"** kau Neko buatlah Peti mati dari mokuton mu, Inu buatlah dinding tanah mengelilingi peti yang di dalam nya mayat kakak perempuan Naruto, dan Kau Gagak bakar peti tersebut"perintah Sandaime Hokage. "hai Sandaime-sama" balas ketiga Anbu tersebut. "Naruto kau tunjukan jalan pada mereka"perintah Hiruzen pada Naruto. "Ayo ikuti aku"ucap Naruto dengan nada datar pada ketiga anbu sambil melangkah keluar dari ruangan Hokage

 **SAAT DALAM PERJALANAN KE TEMPPAT**

 **MAYAT ASAEMON**

"Nee Gagak-san Terimakasih telah menjagaku,selama ini"ucap Naruto pada Anbu betopeng Gagak. "tidak itu sudah menjadi tugas hamba,melindungi Tuan muda"balas Anbu bertopeng Gagak. "kurasa hidup ku tidak lama lagi,setidaknya aku bisa berterimakasih padamu"ucap Naruto pada Anbu bertopeng Gagak. "apa maksud anda Tuan Muda?"tanya Anbu bertopeng Gagak pada Naruto. "ah sudah sampai juga"ucap Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan **.** Anbu Neko melakukan segel tangan **"Mokuton :"** saat Anbu akan mengucapkan nama jurusnya **Sring...** Cahaya menyilaukan mata muncul dari Mayat Asaemon, membuat semua orang yang ada di situ menutup mata dan saat Cahaya itu menghilang. Mayat Asaemon dan Naruto hilang bagaikan di telan bumi. Mereka mencari keberadaan Naruto di sekitar area itu dan hasilnya nihil.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **KANTOR HOKAGE**

 **RUANG HOKAGRE**

 **Poft... Poft... Poft...** muncul ketiga anbu yang berssama Naruto tadi "Lapor Sandaime-sama... Naruto dan Mayat Asaemon-san Hilang"ucap Anbu bertopeng Anjing. "apa katamu Naruto menghilang!, coba ceritakan kejadiannya"perintah Hiruzen. "Ha'i Sandaime-sama... begini saat saya melakukan segel tangan dan akan mengucap kan jutsu ku tiba-tiba cahaya terang muncul dari tubuh Asaemon-san, saat cahaya itu hilang Mayat Asaemon-san dan Naruto menghilang. Begitulah ceritanya"bukan Anbu Anjing yang menjawabnya tapi Anbu Kucing yang menjawabnya. "apa maksudnya ini?, dan apa kata terakhir Naruto?"tanya Hiruzen pada Ketiga Anbu tersebut. " Tuan muda berkata ini "kurasa hidup ku tidak lama lagi,setidaknya aku bisa berterimakasih padamu" padaku dengan nada sedih,Sandaime-sama" jawab Anbu Gagak. "baiklah kalian boleh pergi dan besok adalah acara pemakaman Naruto kalian kabarkan pada warga"perintah Hiruzen.

TO BE CONTINUED

Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?

Apakah dia benar-benar mati apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Apakah fanfic gaje ini berakhir disini?

Petualangan sebenarnya baru dimulai

Mohon Kritik dan Saran Reader agar ada perbaikan untuk author baru ini agar berkarya lebih baik lagi.

Tuangkan semua kripik dan sarannya di kolom Review... sekian

 **EVERYBODY DONDAKEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SHIROIYASHA KOUTAN**

DISCLAIMER : MK

AUTHOR : GORILLA

WARNING : MASIH PERLU SARAAN DAN KRITIKAN READER

Pair : ?

SUMMARY: Dia lah yang menggenggam takdir dunia ini ke arah Perdamaian? Atau Kehancuaran dunia ini tergantung dari cara orang terdekatnya memandangnya

 **SEBELUMNYA...**

 **KANTOR HOKAGE**

 **RUANG HOKAGRE**

 **Poft... Poft... Poft...** muncul ketiga anbu yang berssama Naruto tadi "Lapor Sandaime-sama... Naruto dan Mayat Asaemon-san Hilang"ucap Anbu bertopeng Anjing. "apa katamu Naruto menghilang!, coba ceritakan kejadiannya"perintah Hiruzen. "Ha'i Sandaime-sama... begini saat saya melakukan segel tangan dan akan mengucap kan jutsu ku tiba-tiba cahaya terang muncul dari tubuh Asaemon-san, saat cahaya itu hilang Mayat Asaemon-san dan Naruto menghilang. Begitulah ceritanya"bukan Anbu Anjing yang menjawabnya tapi Anbu Kucing yang menjawabnya. "apa maksudnya ini?, dan apa kata terakhir Naruto?"tanya Hiruzen pada Ketiga Anbu tersebut. " Tuan muda berkata ini "kurasa hidup ku tidak lama lagi,setidaknya aku bisa berterimakasih padamu" padaku dengan nada sedih,Sandaime-sama" jawab Anbu Gagak. "baiklah kalian boleh pergi dan besok adalah acara pemakaman Naruto kalian kabarkan pada warga"perintah Hiruzen.

Chapter 03 : **PEMAKAMAN NARUTO DAN HAL YANG MENGEJUTKAN**

 **KEDIAMAN YONDAIME HOKAGE**

Setelah pertengkaran Minato dan Kushina,Menma pulang dari Mansion Uchiha dan membuka pintu. "Tadaima"ucap nya. "okaeri"jawab Minato dengan nada dingin. "Tou-chan ada apa"Menma bertanya pada Minato,karena Minato menjawab salam nya dengan nada dingin menurutnya ada yang aneh. "Aku habis bertengkar dengan Ibu mu"jawab Minato. "memangnya kenapa Tou-chan dan kaa-chan bertengkar"tanya Menma penasaran, "Ia menangis dan berkata,Naruto pergi dan aku menjawab 'bukannya bagus dia pergi kita tidak malu lagi dengan aib itu,bahkan aku berharap dia tidak pernah terlahir dikeluarga kita' dan kemudian Ia menmparku dan berkata 'Dia anak kita Minato dia lahir dari rahim ku, aku kecewa padamu Minato,tinggalkan aku sendiri untuk saat ini' begitulah ceritanya Menma..., Menma benarkan apa yang Tou-san katakan " tanya Minato pada Menma. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Minato,Menma pun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan apa yang di ucapkan ayahnya. Kemudian Menma melangkahkan kaki ke kamar di mana ibunya berada [AN: Kamar Naruto]. Menma melihat Ibunya sedang tertidur dan mengigau "Naruto... jangan pergi meninggalkan ibu nak". Kemudian Menma berinisiatif menyalimutinya dan berkata "Sesedih apa Kaa-san di tinggalkan Aib itu".

 **KEESOKAN HARINYA**

Ketika Kushina menyiapkan sarapan dengan wajah murung,sedih dan bahkan Author-pun tidak dapat menjelaskannya. "Kau seekor Gorilla mana mungkin bisa menjelaskan perasaan ku saat ini"ucap Kushina entah pada siapa,Kushina hari ini berpenampilan mengenakan kaos berwarna orange,dan celemek berwarna hijau, dengan jepit rambut dibagian kanan [AN : seperti di Cannon] Kemudian ia Memanggil Suaminya dan Anaknya "Minato-kun,Menma-kun sarapan sudah siap" dengan nada sedih. "hai... kaa-chan aku segera turun" jawab Menma dengan nada semangat. "sebentar aku berpakaian dulu"jawab Minato dari kamar ia sedang berpakaian setelah mandi.

 **TIME SKIP SETELAH MEREKA SARAPAN.**

"Menma-kun... bisakah kau keluar sebentar" tanya Kushina dengan nada serius, "memangnya kenapa Kaa-chan" tanya Menma pada sang Ibu. "Ini pembicaraan orang dewasa, kau masih anak-anak tentunya tidak boleh mendengarnya" jawab Kushina dengan tersenyum di paksakan. "ya ampun kenapa orang dewasa selalu semenangnya sendiri" gerutu Menma. "Menma aku mendengarmu" tegur Kushina pada Menma. Menma melangkah kearah pintu keluar. "Minato-kun aku ingin bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Kushina pada Minato yang sedang membaca koran setelah sarapan,Minato berpenampilan seperti di cannon dengan rompi jounin,pakaian khas jounin berwarna biru tua, tidak lupa dengan dua jambang membingkai wajahnya. "Hm" jawab Minato sedang fokus membaca koran, "Minato-kun ... apa benar kau pernah membunuh Naruto-kun" tanya Kushina ragu-ragu. "Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu" tanya Minato ketus merasa di curigai oleh sang istri. "bu-bukan begitu Minato-kun hanya saja... aku ingin mencocokkan apa yang ia katakan" jawab Kushina ragu-ragu. "baiklah inilah kebenarannya..."

 **FLASH BACK**

 **KEDIAMAN YONDAIME HOKAGE**

"Minato-kun,Menma –kun belum pulang" ucap Kushina khawatir,sambil menyiap kan makan malam. "tak usah khawatir Kushi-chan, sebentar lagi pasti pulang" jawab Minato,sambil membaca koran. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka

 **Krieet...**

Nampaklah Naruto yang sedang menggendong Menma di depan pintu "Menma!, apa yang terjadi nak?" tanya Kushina sambil mendatangi Menma dan kemudian menuntun Menma menuju kamar. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAKKU HAH?!" tanya Minato pada Naruto dengan nada marah. "a-aku hanya menolongnya dari anak yang memukulinya" jawab Naruto engan nada ketakutan. "KAU BERBOHONG, KAU YANG MEMUKULINYA KAN,KARENA KAU IRI PADA MENMA KAN!" balas Minato dengan emosi yang meluap-luap, kemudian ia mengambil kunai dari sakunya dan.

 **JLEB...**

Suara kunai menancap di dada kiri Naruto. "ohok..." Naruto terbatuk darah dan bertanya, "apa yang kau lakukan ayah?". "MEMBUNUH MU TENTUNYA DASAR AIB" jawab Minato tersenyum.

 **DUAK...**

Minato terbentur tenbok "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NARUTO-KUN, **YONDAIME HOKAGE-SAMA?"** suara feminis terdengar,dengan nada marah. "ohok,ohok,ohok"Minato terbatuk. "Naruto-kun apa yang terjadi?" tanya Asaemon "sudah lah Nee-san,mungkin ini sudah akhirku"jawab lemah Naruto,kemudian tak sadar kan diri. " **Minato, JIKA SESOSOK IBLIS BANGKIT DARI ANAK INI JANGAN MENYESAL"** ancam Asaemon kemudian menghilangang bersama Naruto. "Minato-kun, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kushina shock melihat ke adaan Minato.

 **FLASH BACK END**

" i-itu... bohong kan, itu... bohongkan Minato-kun kau..., pasti bercandakan" ucap Kushina shock tidak percaya pada ungkapan Minato. "Itu lah kebenarannya, Kushina-chan" jawab Minato sambil menunduk. **Tap,Tap,Tap** Kushina menahan tangis melangkah menuju kamar nya, kemudian ia memasukinya dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur dan mulai menangis. " hiks... hiks... a-aku... tidak menyangka... kau... hiks... membunuh... hiks... Naruto... hiks..." ucap tangis Kushina di dalam kamar. **Poft...** sebuah kepulan asap di ruangan dimana Minato berada kemudian muncul seorang Anbu bertopeng Gagak, "Maaf mengganggu waktu anda Minato-sama" ucap Anbu tersebut. "Ada apa Gagak?" tanya Minato pada anbu Gagak, "Minato-sama saya di perintah Sandaime-sama untuk menyampaikan kabar tentang Tuan Muda" jawab Anbu Gagak. "Maksud mu Menma?, memangnya kenapa dia?" tanya Minato khawatir pada Anbu Gagak, "Bukan Menma-sama, tapi Naruto-sama" jawab Anbu Gagak. "memangnya kenapa dia?" tanya Minato seolah tidak peduli pada Anbu Gagak. "Maaf Minato-sama, bisakah Kushina-sama ikut mendengar berita ini?" jawab sekaligus tanya Anbu Gagak pada Minato. "baiklah, tunggu sebentar aku akan memanggil nya" Jawab Minato dan melangkah menuju kamar, saat Minato sampai di kamar ia mendengar suara tangiss Kushina. **Tok... Tok...** suara ketukan pintu kamar Kushina "Kushi-chan apakah kau didalam?" tanya Minato. "hiks... ada apa Minato-kun? hiks..." tanya Kushina dari delam kemar di sela-sela tangisnya. "Nee, Kushina ada Anbu membawa kabar tenteng Naruto" jawab Minato dengan nada lembut. Kemudian Kushina keluar kamar dalam keadaan berlinang air mata. Minato menuntun Kushina melangkah menuju ruangan di mana Anbu Gagak menunggu. Setelah mereka samppai, kemudian Minato bertanya pada Anbu Gagak "Berita apa yang kau bawa". "Tentang Pemakaman Naruto-sama, Minato-sama" jawab Anbu Gagak ragu-ragu karena melihat keadan Kushina. "a-apa makud mu... hiks" jawab Kushina. "Ini lah yang terjadi Kushina-sama kemarin...

 **FLASH BACK**

 **SAAT DALAM PERJALANAN KE TEMPAT**

 **MAYAT ASAEMON**

"Nee Gagak-san Terimakasih telah menjagaku,selama ini"ucap Naruto pada Anbu betopeng Gagak. "tidak itu sudah menjadi tugas hamba,melindungi Tuan muda"balas Anbu bertopeng Gagak. "kurasa hidup ku tidak lama lagi,setidaknya aku bisa berterimakasih padamu"ucap Naruto pada Anbu bertopeng Gagak. "apa maksud anda Tuan Muda?"tanya Anbu bertopeng Gagak pada Naruto. "ah sudah sampai juga"ucap Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan **.** Anbu Neko melakukan segel tangan **"Mokuton :"** saat Anbu akan mengucapkan nama jurusnya **Sring...** Cahaya menyilaukan mata muncul dari Mayat Asaemon, membuat semua orang yang ada di situ menutup mata dan saat Cahaya itu menghilang. Mayat Asaemon dan Naruto hilang bagaikan di telan bumi. Mereka mencari keberadaan Naruto di sekitar area itu dan hasilnya nihil.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **KANTOR HOKAGE**

 **RUANG HOKAGRE**

 **Poft... Poft... Poft...** muncul ketiga anbu yang berssama Naruto tadi "Lapor Sandaime-sama... Naruto dan Mayat Asaemon-san Hilang"ucap Anbu bertopeng Anjing. "apa katamu Naruto menghilang!, coba ceritakan kejadiannya"perintah Hiruzen. "Ha'i Sandaime-sama... begini saat saya melakukan segel tangan dan akan mengucap kan jutsu ku tiba-tiba cahaya terang muncul dari tubuh Asaemon-san, saat cahaya itu hilang Mayat Asaemon-san dan Naruto menghilang. Begitulah ceritanya"bukan Anbu Anjing yang menjawabnya tapi Anbu Kucing yang menjawabnya. "apa maksudnya ini?, dan apa kata terakhir Naruto?"tanya Hiruzen pada Ketiga Anbu tersebut. " Tuan muda berkata ini "kurasa hidup ku tidak lama lagi,setidaknya aku bisa berterimakasih padamu" padaku dengan nada sedih,Sandaime-sama" jawab Anbu Gagak. "baiklah kalian boleh pergi dan besok adalah acara pemakaman Naruto kalian kabarkan pada warga"perintah Hiruzen.

 **FLASH BACK END**

Begitulah kejadian nya sehingga Sandaime-sama berasumsi bahwa Naruto-sama telah meninggal dunia dan hari ini adalah acara pemakamannya, saya mohon pamit Minato-sama, Kushina-sama" penjelasan Anbu Gagak dan menghilang **Poft...** dalam kepulan asap. Minato menundukan kepala dan tersenyum tipis, disisi lain Kushina dia menangis histeris.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **SAAT PEMAKAMAN NARUTO**

Terlihat semua warga konoha menghadiri pemakaman tersebut mengenakan pakaian barwarna hitam. Kemudian Hiruzen mulai berpiadato "Dia adalah anak yang tegar dalam menghadapi kerasnya kehidupan ,dan aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini aku melepasmu, Naruto. Aku merasa malu sebagai orang tua, tidak bahkan aku merasa tidaklah pantas mengaku sebagai Hokage,yang bahkan tidak bisa melindungi seorang warganya" setelah berpidato ia langsung menaruh karangan bunga di batu nisan Naruto dilanjutkan para pelayat.

 **SETELAH SEMUA PELAYAT MELETAKAN BUNGA DI NISAN NARUTO**

Terlihatlah lima orang yang tersisa di depan makam orang itu adalah Kushina,Hiruzen,Shikamaru,Shikaku, dan Minato. Kemudian Kushina terduduk dan menangis "hiks... jika saja... hiks... aku lebih perhatian pada mu... sebagai seorang ibu hiks..." ucapnya, "Ibu?, heh seorang ibu ya?, bagi ku kau tidak terlihat seperti seorang ibu bagi Naruto, menurutku Asaemon-san lah yang pantas di sebut ibu dari pada seorang kakak perempuan untuk Naruto, dan juga Kushina apa kau benar-benar ibu Naruto" tanya sinis Shikamaru pada Kushina, semua orang kaget atas apa yang Shikamaru katakan. "apa maksudmu Shikamaru"tanya Shikaku pada Shikamaru. "Tidak hanya saja aku ingin tahu, Aku pergi dulu Tou-san,Sandaime-sama" balas Shikamaru dingin dan malangkah pergi dari makam tersebut. "hadeh, sebenarnya apa yang terjaadi pada anak itu" keluh Shikaku pada kelakuan anaknya hari ini, "Mungkin ia terpukul atas meninggalnya sahabat bermain Shoginya" ucap Hiruzen mendengar keluhan Shikaku. "dan juga Minato,Kushina sebetulnya sebenci apakah kalian pada Naruto" sambung Hiruzen sekaligus bertanya pada Kushina dan Minato.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **TIGA BULAN KEMUDIAN**

Tiga bulan setelah pemakaman Naruto Konoha banyak berubah Kushina menjadi pendiam,mengurung diri dikamar keluar jika perlu saja belanja kebutuhan,menyiapkan sarapan pagi dan makan malam terkadang Mikoto datang menjenguk Kushina sekedar mengobrol. Ia merasa gagal sebagai seorang ibu, dan malu sebagai seorang wanita. Akan tetapi lain bagi warga Konoha mereka senang karena tidak ada lagi Aib desa mau pun aib keluarga hokage

 **DIDEPAN GERBANG KONOHA**

Terlihat tiga siluet. Siluet pertama dengan ciri-ciri berambut ikal berantakan mengenakan kimono dan sebuah katana berada di pimggang sebelah kiri. Siluet kedua berada di samping kiri siluet pertama pertama berciri berambut panjang berwarna merah terang, berpakaian putih memakai payung berwarna biru ke unguan [AN: mirip Kagura di Gintama The Movie 2 : Kanketsu hen Yorozuya yo Eien Nere]. Siluet ketiga berada di samping kanan siluet pertama berambut pendek tapi bagiam belakangnya di kelabang berwarna orange berpakaian khas china berwarna hitam dengan celana putih [AN : Kamui di Gintama tanpa payung]. Siluet pertama menyerigai penuh arti pada desa Konoha

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Siapa mereka bertiga?

Apa tujuan mereka?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto?

Disaat Naruto tak ada bahanya mengicar Konoha

Mohon Kritik dan Saran Reader agar ada perbaikan untuk author baru ini agar berkarya lebih baik lagi.

Tuangkan semua kripik dan sarannya di kolom Review... sekian

 **EVERYBODY DONDAKEE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SHIROIYASHA KOUTAN**

DISCLAIMER : MK

AUTHOR : GORILLA

WARNING : MASIH PERLU SARAAN DAN KRITIKAN READER

Pair : ?

SUMMARY: Dia lah yang menggenggam takdir dunia ini ke arah Perdamaian? Atau Kehancuaran dunia ini tergantung dari cara orang terdekatnya memandangnya

"POJOK NARUTO-SENSEI"ucap Naruto dengan nada malas

" **KELAS 3-Z NARUTO-SENSEI"ucap Rookie 12 bersama-sama**

Sebuah Ruangan bertuliskan Kelas 3-Z

Terlihat Rookie 12 berseragam khas SMA Jepang, dan didepan meja guru terlihat Naruto dengan rambut ikal,kacamata bulat besar,dan berpakaian kemeja kuning dan jas putih dibiarkan terbuka tidak lupa sebatang berbentuk seperti rokok mengeluarkan asap mencuat di bibirnya.

"Ah... Ohayou Minna-san" sapa Naruto pada Rookie 12 dengan nada malas. "ohayou... Sensei" balas Semua Rookie 12 kompak. "baiklah hari ini kita membahas beberapa review chapter kemarin, baik lah kita mulai dari penname Uzuninu" ucap Naruto menatap datar amplop surat di tangan kirinya. "Sensei menurut saya Kushina terlalu lembek disini, dia nangisi kepergian Naruto dan tau Minato pernah menusuk dada Naruto tapi simpel banget tanggapannya ke Minato, jadi nanggung sebenernya Kushina sayang sama Naruto enggak, kalo sayang harusnya Kushina marah besr sama Minato. Mungkin gak mau serumah lagi sama Minato,jadi gak nanggung mungkin kalo ada unsur incenst kan Naruto akan ke Konoha lagi tuh, nahh mungkin Kushina bisa tuhh perdi ikut Naruto dan ninggalin Minato. Jawabannya itu" Baca Naruto sambil melihat amplop dengan nada malas, "Hoi apa maksud mu Kaa-san lembek dia hanya terpukul atas kepergian Aib itu" teriak Menma memotong uacapan Naruto saat membaca amplop di tangan kanannya. "ya... seperti yang dijawab Menma-kun,Kushina tidaklah Lembek Uzuninu-kun pernahkah mendengar 'Wanita memiliki hati yang rapuh' ya kira-kira begitu" ucap Naruto membenarkan Teriakkan Menma. "Dan saran tentang Incenst sepertinya menarik juga"sambungnya sambil memegang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya pose berpikir. "Hoi apa kau berniat mengencani Kaa-san,akun kubunuh kau Naruto"teriak Menma dari tempat duduknya di belakang. "hoi Menma tenanglah yang mengatur FF ini seekor Gorilla,bukan dia yang menentukan" bisik Sakura di sebelahnya sambil menunjuk Naruto saat mengucapkan kata 'bukan dia yang menentukan'. "sepertinya tentang genre Incenst itu mustahil,semuanya jangan lupa mencatatnya ini akan muncul di UAS baiklah Menma dan Uzuninu-kun berdirilah dikoridor" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Menma.

 **OWARI**

 **SEBELUMNYA**

Tiga bulan setelah pemakaman Naruto Konoha banyak berubah Kushina menjadi pendiam,mengurung diri dikamar keluar jika perlu saja belanja kebutuhan,menyiapkan sarapan pagi dan makan malam terkadang Mikoto datang menjenguk Kushina sekedar mengobrol. Ia merasa gagal sebagai seorang ibu, dan malu sebagai seorang wanita. Akan tetapi lain bagi warga Konoha mereka senang karena tidak ada lagi Aib desa mau pun aib keluarga hokage

 **DIDEPAN GERBANG KONOHA**

Terlihat tiga siluet. Siluet pertama dengan ciri-ciri berambut ikal berantakan mengenakan kimono dan sebuah katana berada di pimggang sebelah kiri. Siluet kedua berada di samping kiri siluet pertama pertama berciri berambut panjang berwarna merah terang, berpakaian putih memakai payung berwarna biru ke unguan [AN: mirip Kagura di Gintama The Movie 2 : Kanketsu hen Yorozuya yo Eien Nere]. Siluet ketiga berada di samping kanan siluet pertama berambut pendek tapi bagiam belakangnya di kelabang berwarna orange berpakaian khas china berwarna hitam dengan celana putih [AN : Kamui di Gintama tanpa payung]. Siluet pertama menyerigai penuh arti pada desa Konoha

Chapter 04 : **PERTEMUAN TAK TERDUGA**

Ketiga siluet tadi melangkah memasuki gerbang desa Konoha melewati blok sepi di Konoha siluet pertama berkata "tempat ini tidak banyak berubah ya". "memangnya suatu daerah/kawasan bisa berubah dalam waktu tiga bulan?" tanya siluet kedua pada siluet pertama dengan nada datar. "tentu saja ada contohnya semak belukar mu dibawah sana,bahkan hanya dalam waktu sebulan sudah berubah menjadi Hutan rimba" jawab siluet pertama dengan nada datar sambil mengupil. "Hoi apa yang kau katakan kau merusak image kita yang polos" teriak siluet kedua. "he... kenapa bukannya FF ini sudah berrating M, jadi gak masalah kan menggunakan lelucon kotor" timpal siluet ketiga. "tenang lah Karin itu bakanlah masalah yang besar,jadi jangan mempermasalahkannya" jawab siluet pertama pada siluet kedua yang kita ketahui adalah Karin. "Tidak masalah? gundul mu,mana ada anak berusia 9 tahun mengucap kan hal seperti itu hah... dan dimana otak mu Naruto" balas Karin berteriak pada siluet pertama yang kita ketahui adalah Naruto. Mereka Karin dan Naruto saling menatap tajam "ho-hoi kalian bisa kah berhenti bertengkar sebentar,kita sedang ada maalah disini"ucap siluet ketiga berkeringat jatuh pada Naruto dan Karin. "Masalah apa maksud mu, Kamui"teriak Karin dan Naruto bersamaan sambil menoleh kearah siluet ketiga yang kita ketahui adalah Kamui. "Me-mereka" ucap Kamui gemetar sambil menunjuk kearah sekumpulan Anbu Konoha di belakang mereka. "Siapa kalian? dan mau apa kalian datang ke Konoha?"tanya Anbu bertopeng beruang sambil mengacungkan pedang kearah ketiga bocah tersebut. "Anbu-san jangan jahat-jahat pada kami,kami bukan orang jahat loh" ucap Karin dibuat-buat imut pada sekumpulan Anbu di belakangnya. **Poft...** muncul Anbu bertopeng Gagak dibelakang sekumpulan Anbu tadi dan berkata "Hoi kalian apa yang kalian lakukan mengepung tiga bocah?". Kemudian semua orang disitu menoleh kearah asal suara tersebut. "Kapten,kami hanya menerima laporan para ninja sensor bahwa ada chakra asing yang masuk ke desa"jawab Anbu bertopeng Harimau. "Lama tak bertemu Gagak-san" ucap Naruto. "Kau mengenal salah satu dari mereka?" tanya Kamui pada Naruto. "ya" jawab Naruto pada Kamui, "hah dengan begini masalah gak akan rumit kan?" tanya Karin pada Naruto. "Kalian bubar" perintah Anbu Gagak pada Anbu lainnya "Ha'i, Kapten" jawb Anbu bertopeng beruang. **Poft... Poft... Poft...** sesudah para anbu selain anbu gagak pergi "Apa maksudmu dengan 'Lama tak bertemu Gagak-san?',siapa kau sebenarya?"tanya Anbu Gagak pada ketiga bocah tadi. "kau lupa padaku?"tanya Naruto pada Anbu Gagak sambil menoleh ke arah Anbu Gagak. "Ka-kau adalah Tuan Muda dan Siapa Mereka berdua?" ucap sekaligus bertanya Anbu Gagak terbata karena faktanya 3 bulan lalu adalah acara pemakaman Naruto. "Akan ku jelaskan di kantor Hokage" balas Naruto pada Anbu Gagak. "Kalau begitu saya permisi, Tuan Muda" ucap Anbu Gagak pada Naruto. **Poft...** Anbu Gagak menghilang dalam kepulan asap. "Apa... Anbu tadi memanggil Naruto,Tuan Muda" teriak Karin dan Kamui tidak percaya. "urusai-na,memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto pada Kamui dan Karin dengan ekspresi wajah datar. "Tidak,hanya saja aku merasa terselamatkan kupikir tadi kita akan ditangkap dan aku tidak percaya orang bermata seperti ikan mati,berwajah bodoh ini anak seorang yang penting di Konoha" jawab Karin. "sebenarnya kau berniat memujiku atau menghinaku" tanya Naruto pada Karin. karena ucapan Karin barusan. "tentu saja menghinamu,memangnya apa yang bisa di banggakan dari mu" jawab Karin dengan pipi merona. Kemudian Naruto pundung di tempat meratapi nasib nya "Tsundere" ucap Kamui pada Karin. Twitch Twitch muncul dua perempatan di dahi Karin. **Duagh...** "sa-sakit hoi apa yang kau lakukan Karin?" keluh sekaligus bertanya Kamui memegangi kepalanya yang berjol akibat jitakan Karin. "Memberimu pelajaran" jawab Karin sambil menyerigai kearah Kamui, dan Kamui bergidik ngeri dan membatin 'mengerikan' pada senyuman Karin. "hoi kalian berdua berhentilah bertengkar,kita akan pergi ke kantor Hokage mengurus kependudukan" ucap Naruto melerai Karin dan Kamui.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **KANTOR HOKAGE**

Tok... Tok... ketukan pintu sebuah ruangan bertuliskan kanji Ruang Hokage "Masuk" ucapan perintah seseorang dari dalam ruangan tersebut Kriet... pintu terbuka terlihat seorang pria tua yang kita ketahui Sandaime Hokage A.K.A Hiruzen Sarutobi,sedang menanda tangani beberapa dokumen "Lama tak bertemu Jiji, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Naruto pada Hiruzen. "Kau... mungkinkah kau... Naruto" tanya Hiruzen pada Naruto dengan berlinang Air Mata. "Tentu saja ini aku Jiji,kenapa menangis begitu" jawab Naruto pada Hiruzen dengan nada polos. "Kau tidak ingat tiga bulan lalu kau menghilang tanpa jejak setelah cahaya muncul dari tubuh Asaemon?" jawab Hiruzen sekaligus bertanya pada Naruto. Karin dan Kamui berkeringat jatuh "Mereka mengabaikan kita" ucap Karin setelah berkeringat jatuh. "lebih baik kitapergi dari pada seperti ini,kita terlihat seperti obat nyamuk" Kamui menipali ucpan Karin. "Ah setelah cahaya itu menghilang, aku sadar didekat rumah kedua orang bodoh itu,mereka bilang aku muncul dari cahaya terang dalam keadaan pingsan" jawab Naruto dengan nada datar sambil menunjukkan jarinya kearah Karin dan Kamui. "Apa maksudmu dengan kedua orang bodoh itu,begitukah caramu berterimakasih pada kami Naruto-kun" tanya Karin dengan nada halus serta senyuman di bibirnya,dengan Aura kegelapan menyelimutinya. "ho-hoi itu hanya bercanda Karin,itu hanya black joke jangan di permasalahkan" jawab Naruto tergagap melihat Karin. "Oh jadi begitu, Siapa kalian Aku kakek angkat Naruto,Hiruzen Sarutobi,Hokage ketiga" jawab Hiruzen mengerti penjelasan Naruto sekaligus bertanya pada Kamui dan Karin. "Maaf Hokage-sama kami belum memperkenalkan diri Namaku Karin,Karin Uzumaki dan dia adik ku Kamui,Kamui Uzumaki" jawab Karin sopan sambil memperkenalkan Kamui. "hoi apa maksudmu menambahkan marga pada ku" bisik Kamui pada Karin. "tidak apa-apa bukan bukanya kau,aku dan si bodoh itu sudah seperti saudara" bisik Karin pada Kamui. "Senang berkenalan dengan kalian,jadi Naruto apa mau mu?" jawab Hiruzen sekaligus bertanya pada Naruto. "Jiji bisakah sewakan Apartemen untuk Kami?, kemudian daftar kan kami ke akademi ninja, dan uang untuk hidup kami tenang saja nanti kami akan mengembalikannya" jawab Naruto. "hah... jangan seperti itu Naruto,kau itu sudah seperti cucu ku sendiri, jadi tak usah pikirkan tentang uang" ucap Hiruzen. "Jiji Aku hanya ingin mandiri, dan tidak ingin menjadi beban siapa-pun itu lah Bushido ku" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan serius. Duagh... Blar... Karin memukul Naruto hingga terpental menuju meja Hokage. "ugh... Ka-karin apa yang kau lakukan apakah ini,Domestic Violence" tanya Naruto pada Karin. "Jangan sok keren begitu,pada dasarnya kau karakter bodoh jadi jangan sok keren" jawab Karin asal-aslan. "karakter bodoh hah?, kau pikir aku setuju kau menjadi heroine di FF ini hah... aku lebih memilih Rias-san atau Akeno-san untuk menjadi Heroine di FF ini,dari pada kau yang bahkan tidak memiliki dada Karin" ucap Naruto marah. "aku juga tidak setuju kau menjadi Hero di FF ini aku lebih memilih Luffy dari pada kau" ucap Karin tidak kalah marahnya. Hiruzen dan Kamui dibuat berkeringat jatuh dan membatin 'apa yang dia katakan dan kenapa membahas tentang pembagian karakter'. "Sudah lah kalian berdua hentikan perdebtan konyol ini" ucap Hiruzen melerai Karin dan Naruto. "Apa maksud mu perdebatan konyol ini tentang harga diri kuso JIJI" teriak Karin dan Naruto bersamaan. Twitch... Twitch... muncul dua perempatan di dahi Hiruzen "JANGAN MENGABAIKAN KU KUSO GAKI" bentak Hiruzen pada Karin dan Naruto. "maaf" kata maaf keluar dari mulut Karin dan Naruto bersamaan. "Ku maafkan hari ini,ini kunci apartemen mu,dan uangmu" jawab Hiruzen. "Terimakasih Jiji/Sandaime/Hiruzen-sama" ucap Naruto,Kamui,dan Karin bersamaan. "sudah sana pergi aku mau menanda tangani beberapa dokumen yang tertunda dan mulai lusa kalian masuk Akaademi" usir Hiruzen pada ketiga bocah tadi. "baik lah Jiji kami pergi dulu" ucap Naruto kemudian merek melangkah kearah pintu keluar. Saat Naruto mengulurkan tanagan untuk membuka membuka pintu keluar. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka Kriet... terlihatlah tiga orang. Orang itu adalah Minato,Kushina,dan Menma. 'Tiga orang yang paling tak ingin ku temui telah muncul' teriak Naruto dalam hati dengan wajah pucat. "Naruto-kun kenapa kau pucat begitu dan siapa mereka?" tanya Karin pada Naruto. "Me-mereka adalah.. . maaf kami belum memperkenalkan diri Aku Naruto dia Karin, Karin Uzumaki" tanya Naruto sambil memperkenalkan diri. "dan dia adalah Kamui, Kamui Uzumaki jadi Siapa kalian?" tanya Naruto. "Apa maksud mu dengan siapa kelian dan bukannya kau sedah Mati dasar AIB" ucap Menma marah akibat perkataan Naruto dan menyiapkan Rasengan, setelah itu sebuah bola berwarna biru terlihat berputar di tangan kanannya ia langung melompat keatas menyerang Naruto dengan Rasengan di tangan kanannya. Sementara Naruto menatapnya datar membuat kuda-kuda dan bersiap menarik Katana di pinggang kirinya dengan tangan kanannya. "hyaat... **RASENGAN** " teriak Menma yang sudah berada diatas naruto. "Karin jangan biarkan Naruto mengeluarkan Katananya" teriak Kamui panik.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Kenapa Kamui Begitu Panik?

Ada Rahasia apa di Katana Naruto?

Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas Review satu persatu tapi Terimakasih atas dukungannya

AN :

 **Bushido** adalah kode etik samurai.

 **Domestic Violence** berarti Kekerasan dalam Rumah tangga

 **Rias-san,Akeno-san** adalah salah satu Heroine di Anime Highschool DxD

 **Heroine** adalah Pahlawan Wanita

 **Luffy** Hero di One piece

 **Hero** Pahlawan Laki-Laki

 **SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2016**

Mohon Kritik dan Saran Reader agar ada perbaikan untuk author baru ini agar berkarya lebih baik lagi.

Tuangkan semua kripik dan sarannya di kolom Review... sekian

 **EVERYBODY DONDAKEE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SHIROIYASHA KOUTAN**

DISCLAIMER : MK

AUTHOR : GORILLA

WARNING : MASIH PERLU SARAAN DAN KRITIKAN READER

Pair : ?

SUMMARY: Dia lah yang menggenggam takdir dunia ini ke arah Perdamaian? Atau Kehancuaran dunia ini tergantung dari cara orang terdekatnya memandangnya

 **SEBELUMNYA**

'Tiga orang yang paling tak ingin ku temui telah muncul.' teriak Naruto dalam hati dengan wajah pucat.

"Naruto-kun kenapa kau pucat begitu dan siapa mereka?." tanya Karin pada Naruto.

"Me-mereka adalah.. . maaf kami belum memperkenalkan diri Aku Naruto dia Karin, Karin Uzumaki" tanya Naruto sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Dan dia adalah Kamui, Kamui Uzumaki jadi Siapa kalian?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa maksud mu dengan siapa kelian dan bukannya kau sudah Mati dasar AIB" ucap Menma marah akibat perkataan Naruto dan menyiapkan Rasengan, setelah itu sebuah bola berwarna biru terlihat berputar di tangan kanannya ia langung melompat keatas menyerang Naruto dengan Rasengan di tangan kanannya.

Sementara Naruto menatapnya datar membuat kuda-kuda dan bersiap menarik Katana di pinggang kirinya dengan tangan kanannya. "Hyaat... **RASENGAN** " teriak Menma yang sudah berada diatas naruto. "Karin jangan biarkan Naruto mengeluarkan Katananya" teriak Kamui panik.

Chapter 05 : **ONSEN**

"takkan sempat."gunam Karin. "Minato hentikan Menma dan Naruto agar tidak saling membunuh." pinta Kushina agar Minato menghentikan kedua anaknya agar tidak saling membunuh. "Kalian tidak memberiku pilihan." gunam dingin Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto menarik Katananya dengan cepat an menghunuskan pada Menma, tiba-tiba S **ring...** cahaya kuning muncul diantara Naruto dan Menma. **Trang...** suara dentingan logam, Minato menahan laju tebasan pedang Naruto agar tidak mengenai Menma dengan kunai Hiraishin di tangan Kanannya. **Grep...** Minato menangkap pergelangan tangan kanan Menma dengan tangan kirinya. Kemudian Rasengan di tangan kanan Menma menghilang.

"Tou-chan." gunam lirih Menma melihat apa yang dilakukan ayahnya. "D-Dia menahan pedang Naruto." gunam Kamui dan Karin tidak percaya. Kemudian Minato melemparkan Menma dan menendang Naruto secara bersamaan **Wuss... Duagh... Brak...** Menma menabrak dinding di ruangan Hokage,semantara Naruto menabrak meja kerja Hokage.

"Naruto/Menma." Teriak Karin dan Kushina bersmaan. "Naruto apa kau berniat membunuh Menma?" tanya Minato pada Naruto dengan tatapan tajam dan nada dingin jangan lupakan aura membunuh yang meningkat drastis.

Semua orang yang berada disitu kecuali Minato,Hiruzen,dan Naruto sulit bernafas. 'aura membunuh macam apa ini' batin semua orang disitu kecuali Minato,Hiruzen dan Naruto tentunya. Naruto menunduk dan berkata "Aku hanya melindungi diriku, tidak maksud ku jiwa ku saja." jawab Naruto masih dalm keadaan menunduk .

"Naruto kau baik-baik saja?." tanya Kamui dan Karin setelah berada disamping Naruto. Membantu Naruto untuk berdiri "Aku baik-baik saja jangan khawatirkan aku." jawab Naruto. "JANGAN BERCANDA KAU, JIKA KAU HANYA MELINDUNGI DIRI LALU KENAPA KAU MENARIK PEDANGMU?" Bentak Minato pada Naruto. "CUKUP MINATO,MENMA JUGA SALAH"ucap Hiruzen dengan nada tinggi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Menma dia juga ingin membunuh ku,dan apa aku harus menerima kematianku?, jawab aku Tou-san." tanya Naruto pada Minato. 'D-Dia ayah Naruto, ayah Naruto adalah **Konoha** no **Kiiroi Senkou** ' batin Karin dan Kamui bersamaan.

Naruto melangkah menuju pintu keluar dibantu Karin dan Kamui, "Berhenti disitu." ucap Minato pada Naruto yang hendak pergi dari ruang Hokage. "Pembicaran kita belum selesai." sambung Minato dengan nada dingin. "Sudah lah Minato biarkan Naruto pergi." ucap Hiruzen.

"Naruto tunggu." Ucap Kushina. "Hm... ada apa lagi" jawab Naruto dengan nada malas. "Bisa kah kau pulang, dan kita mengulang semuanya lagi, mengulang keluarga kita lagi, kita akan makan malam bersama dan melakukan kegiatan keluarga bersama" sambung Kushina sambil menangis haru, karena ia memiliki harapan bersama anaknya dan bisa menebus kesalahannya di masa lalu.

"Tidak, aku tidak tertarik." Jawab Naruto datar. "Tapi... Naruto bukankah kau menginginkan itukan menginginkan kita. Kau,Menma,Minato,dan Aku bersama seperti keluarga yang lain. Kita bisa mengulang nya seperti dulu lagi kumohon Naruto... hiks... hiks... kembalilah" pinta Kushina sambil terisak.

"Mengulangnya." Tanya Naruto sok polos. 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka.' Batin Kamui dan Karin bersamaan. "Hiks... mengulangnya semuanya hiks... hiks..." jawab Kushina masih terisak.

"Mengulang semuanya memangnya bisa?, bisakah kau mengembalikan apa yang sudah suamimu ambil dariku? Kaa-san." tanya Naruto pada lagi Kushina. 'Dia membahas orang itu,lalu apa jawaban mu Kushina,Minto.' batin Hiruzen. "memangnya apa yang sudah di Ambil Minato-kun, Naruto?" Kushina bertanya pada Naruto.

"Jaa na." gunam lirih Naruto mealangkah keluar dari ruang hokage manuju rumahnya.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **SORE HARI**

 **DI APARTEMEN NARUTO**

 **Karin P.O.V**

Setelah kejadian tak mengenakkan diruang hokage tadi kami memutuskan pergi ke apartement baru kami. Bagaimana apartemen kami?. Eto... memiliki 3 kamar tidur,1 kamar mandi, 1 dapur,dan ruang tamu.

Di ruang tamu terdapat 2 sofa panjang berhadapan, meja di tengah/diantara kedua sofa, meja kerja dan kursi khas direktur[ **AN :mirip kursi yang di yorozuya gin-can]**. Di setiap kamar tidur terdapat 1 tempat tidur satu orang, 1 lemari pakaian. Di dapur terdapat lemari es, ricecooker,peralatan makan dan peralatan masak.

Demikian diskripsi apartemen kami. "Naruto." panggilku pada Naruto dari dapur. "Hah ada apa" jawab Naruto malas,sambil mengupil dengan jari kelingkingnya. "Naruto bisakah besok kau memani ku berbelanja kebutuhan dapur?" tanyaku pada Naruto. "Ya jangan lupa membeli susu stroberi yang banyak." jawab Naruto bersemangat. Hal yang paling Naruto sukai adalah susu stroberi.

"Ingat kadar gulamu bodoh!" bentak ku pada Naruto. "Apa maksudmu hah. Jangan pernah meremehkan susu stroberi yang banyak kalsium. Kalsium bisa menguatkan tulang mu!" bentak Naruto. "Ya, aku tahu itu." jawab ku.

"Karin menu makan malam kali ini apa?" tanya Kamui pada ku. "Ah mungkin Ramen cup, aku belum sempat belanja tadi." Jawab ku. "Silahkan dinikmati."ucap sambil memberikan ramen cup pada Naruto dan Kamui. "Terimakasih." jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Itadakimasu" ucap kami bertiga bersaman kemudian memulai memakan Ramen cup. Setelah makan. "Karin setelah belanja bagaimana,jika kita pergi ke Onsen" saran Naruto. "Tidak, kalian hanya ingin mengintip ku kan?" tanya ku ambil curiga pada Naruto. "Kau mencurigai ku kan Karin, tenng aku tak melakukn haal serendah itu. Itu melanggar Bushido ku." Balas Naruto.

"Baiklah sudah di putuskan setelah berbelanja kita akan ke Onsen" ucap Kamui bersemangat. Setelah pembicaraan itu selesai aku membereskan Cup-Cup Ramen yang ada di situ. Kemudian bersiap tirur di kamar masing-masing. "Oyasumi/Oyasumi nasai." Ucap kami bertiga bersamaan.

 **Karin P.O.V END**

 **KEESOKAN HARINYA.**

 **KEDIAMAN NARUTO DKK.**

 **Tok... Tok... ketukan di pintu kamar Naruto. "Naruto bangun ini sudah pagi." Suara feminim terdengar. "Urusai Kaa-chan" jawab pemilik kamar A.K.A Naruto. "Siapa yang Kau panggil Kaa-chan Baka" teriak Karin. Kriet... pintu kamar Naruto terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Naruto mengenakan piyama berwarna biru muda yang sedang mengucek matanya.**

" **Ini masih terlalu pagi bukan, lagi pula ini masih jam 08.45 waktunya bobo lagi" ucap Naruto malas, sambil melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya. Twitch... Twitch...** dua perempatan muncul di kening Karin. Rambut merah milik Karin mulai berkibar dan aura gelapnya sehingga terlihat sangat mengerikan.

 **Duak...** "Itai..." teriakan Naruto kesakitan, karena sebuah jitakan mendarat dengan mulusnya di kepalanya. "Yosh saatnya kau mandi, Naruto." ucap Karin sambil menyeret Naruto ke kamar mandi. Setelah di depan kamar mandi. "Apa perlu ku mandikan, Naruto-kun?" tanya Karin pada Naruto dengan senyuman sadis.

"Ahaha haha hahaha tidak usah repot-repot Karin-sama, bila KP* tahu ada hal tak senonoh di pagi hari. Ff ini akan di blokir haha... haha..." jawab Naruto dengan nada ketakutan."Yosh... yosh jadilah anak baik." balas Karin tersenyum tulus,sambil mengelus kepala Naruto. Kemudian Naruto memasuki Kamar mandi.

 **TIME SKIP**

Setelah Naruto,Karin dan Kamui bersiap berangkat Menuju mini market yang ada di Konoha untuk belanja kebutuhan Hidup. "Kalian berdua ayo kita ke Kedai Ramen terenak,yang pernah ku makan" ajak Naruto pada Karin dan Kamui.

"Apa kau lupa jadwal kita hari ini?" tanya Karin pada Naruto. "Kita tak bisa berbelanja jika perut dalam keadaan lapar, Karin." Bukan Naruto melinkan Kamui yan menjawabnya. "Baiklah-baiklah kita sarapan dulu." balas Karin setu pada saran Kamui. "Arigato yoo,Okaa-san." jawab Naruto dan Kamui bersamaan. "Siapa yang kalian Panggil Okaa-san!" teriak Karin.

Sementara setiap orang yang melihat kejadian itu ber sweatdrop berjama'ah dan membatin 'Apa yang mereka lakukan.' Setelah tersadar dari sweatdrop semua orang kembali ke kegiatn yang sempat tertunda. Ada yang mulai menjemur pakaian di balkon rumah, menyiram jalan didepan rumahnya dan banyak lagi.

Sementara Naruto dkk menlanjut kan perjalanan ke Kedai Ramen Ichiraku. Ketika sampai di depan kedai bertulisakan Ramen Ichiraku Naruto berkata "Ah... sudah berapa lama aku tidak kesini" dengan semangat yang membara.

"Ingat kalian tidak boleh makan lebih dari 60 ryo per-orang" jelas Karin pada Naruto dan Kamui. Sementara Naruto dan Kamui mengebaikan perkataan Karin dan menjawab "Kami tahu". Sambil melangkah memasuki Kedai tersebut.

"Selamat datang" suara feminims terdengar dari dalam kedai ketika Mereka bertiga memasuki kedai. "Eh... Naruto" gadis itu terkaget karena melihat Naruto "L-lama tak berjumpa Ayame-nee, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Naruto pada seorang gadis di kedai itu.

"Otou-san!, ada Naruto!" teriak gadis itu pada ayahnya yang ada di dapur. "Jangan bercanda Ayame, Kita sudah menghadiri pemakamannya 3 bulan yang lalu!" teriakkan Pria dewasa sambil Melangkah keluar. Ketika pria itu keluar dan berkata "Ah... benar dia Naruto" dengan terbata-bata.

"Ano... bisakah Kami memesan Ramen" tanya Karin pada Pemilik kedai Ramen Ichiraku. "Ah... tentu." jawab Teuchi. Setelah itu menreka memesan ramen mereka dan memakannya. Setelah selesai makan "Nee Naruto-kun siapa mereka berdua?" tanya Ayame pada Naruto sambil manunjuk Karin dan Kamui yang sudah keluar terlebih dulu.

"Mereka laki-laki ini Kamui dan gadis itu Karin." Jawab Naruto sambil memperkenalkan Kamui dan Karin pada Ayame. "Oh dimana mereka tinggal?" tanya Ayame lagi. "Mereka tinggal bersama ku" jawab Naruto dengan nada malas. "Oh jadi Naruto yang ku kenal dulu telah menjadi Pria Brengsek" ucap Ayame dengan nada menggoda.

"Apa Maksud mu Ayame-nee?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah merona. "Tentu saja kan ketika kau menghilang 3 bulan lalu, saat kau kembali membawa pulang seorang gadis manis, dan bukankah itu yang dilakukan Orang Brengsek, Nee... apa dia pacarmu Naruto" tanya Ayame menggoda Naruto.

"D-dia bukan pacar ku, lagi pula siapa yang mau berpacaran dengan dia. Ini Uangnya." jawab Naruto dengan wajah memerah sambil memberikan uang pada Ayame dan melangkah pergi. "Naruto apa yang terjadi." Tanya Kamui pada Naruto yang melangkah terburu-buru. "Memangnya kenapa!" Jawab Naruto pada Kamui dengan wajah masih merona karena pertanyaan Ayame barusan.

"Tidak, tapi wajah mu merah apa kau sakit?" tanya Karin sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakuan!, Aku tidak sakit aku hanya kepedesan! Sudah lupakan saja kita maau belanja bukan." Jawab Naruto gerogi. "ah betul juga" timpal Karin. Kemudian mereka pergi ke MiniMarket

 **TIME SKIP**

 **SORE HARI**

 **SETELAH BERBELANJA**

"Ah... hari ini sangat melelahkan yaa." keluh Naruto sambil membawa kantung belanja berisi susu strowberi dan puding. "Yah... kau benar." Timpal Kamui sambil membawa kantung belanja berisi gula,kopi,dan teh. "Seberapa malas kau Naruto, dalam Menjalani hidup?" tanya Karin sambil membawa kantung belanja berisi sayuran, pada Naruto dan Kamui.

"Sangat malas sebetulnya aku lebih suka tidur seharian." Jawab Naruto dengan tampang bodoh. Karin dan Kamui sweatdrop karena mendengar jawaban konyol Naruto. Kemudian mereka Berjalan menuju ke Onsen terdekat.

Saat di Kolam di onsen pria. "Naruto, ku gosok punggung mu" tawar Kamui dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya pada Naruto yang sedang berendam di kolam tersebut. "Tidak usah, aku lebih suka wanita bohay yang mengosok punggung ku" Jawab Naruto dengan nada malas.

Kemudian mereka membanyangkan punggung mereka di gosok oleh wanita cantik bertubuh Bohay. "Kau benar Naruto membayangkan saja membuat ku bersemangat" ucap Kamui. "benar bukan" jawab Naruto. Tiba-tiba Kresek... Kresek...suara dedaunan di sebuah pohon yang condong ke pemandian perempuan bergerak-gerak .

"Naruto apa itu?" tanya Kamui pada Naruto sambil mennunjuk ke asal suara. Kemudian Naruto menatap serius apa yang di tunjuk Kamui dan berkata. "Seseorang?, Sedang mengintip?". "Kamui apa kau mengerti yang ku pikirkan?" tanya Naruto pada Kamui. "Ya aku mengerti" jawab Kamui. Kemudian Naruto dan Kamui menyerigai penuh arti

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Siapa orang yang mengitip pemandian wanita?

Apa recana Kamui dan Naruto?

Saya berusaha melakukan perbaikan, dan semoga Reader-san puas dan saya benar-benar minta maaf karena terlambat update Dan tidak bisa membalas Review satu persatu tapi Terimakasih atas dukungannya.

Mohon Kritik dan Saran Reader agar ada perbaikan untuk author baru ini agar berkarya lebih baik lagi.

Tuangkan semua kripik dan sarannya di kolom Review... sekian

 **EVERYBODY DONDAKEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**SHIROIYASHA KOUTAN**

DISCLAIMER : MK

AUTHOR : GORILLA

WARNING : MASIH PERLU SARAAN DAN KRITIKAN READER

Pair : ?

SUMMARY: Dia lah yang menggenggam takdir dunia ini ke arah Perdamaian? Atau Kehancuaran dunia ini tergantung dari cara orang terdekatnya memandangnya

Chapter 06 : **NEGOSIASI**

Sabtu,23 Januari 2016

"Hoi, Kau yang disana apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto pada sesorang diatas cabang pohon yang condong ke pemadian wanita dengan nada datar.

"Sssttt... jangan berisik,nanti ketahuan." jawab orang tersebut sambil berbisik.

"Kau sedang mengintip ya?" tanya Kamui pada orang itu.

"Ya, kalian bisa diam dan jangan berisik, kalian terlalu muda untuk hal ini" jawab orang tersebut.

"Kau bisa menikmati pemandangan indah sementara aku tidak, itu sangat tidak adil" ucap Kamui dengan nada kecewa dan dibarengi Aura hitam Kamui mengambil batu.

"Oh... pemandangan yang indah." Ucap Orang yang sedang diatas pohon,sambil mengintip.

"Hyaaat..." teriak Kamui sambil melemparkan batu kearah orang yang sedang mengintip. Brak... suara batu mengenai pohon kemudian Orang tersebut jatuh.

Byurrr...

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya beberapa wanita yang ada di situ sambil melihat kearah kolam.

"Ya, ampun anak-anak itu sangat mengganggu." Ucap Orang yang jatuh ke kolam. Gyut...

"Sepertinya aku menyentuh seuatu" sambungnnya kemudian ia manatap apa yang ia sentuh.

"Kyaaaaaaa." Teriak Karin sambil memukul Orang itu,karena dada Lolinya di sentuh Orang itu. Duar orang itupun tepental ke arah pagar pembatas Onsen antara wanita dan pria.

"Ah... aku lupa ada Karin disana" ucap Kamui dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Ada Karin disana." Ucap Kamui ambigu.

"Ada Karin disana." Sambung Naruto.

"Gawat ayo Kamui" ucap Naruto langsung mengenakan Handuknya di pinggang nya dan mengajak Kamui ke bilik wanita dengan terburu-buru.

Setelah berada di sebelah Karin Naruto dengan menyodorkan sebuah handuk kemudian bertanya "Karin apa yang terjadi?".

"Naruto,Kamui aku telah ternodai." Jawab Karin lemah dengan tatapan mata kosong.

"Tenangkan dirimu Karin." Ucap Kamui melihat keadaan Karin.

"Orang telah melihatku telanjang,apa aku masih bisa menikah kelak?, dia meremas dadaku" gunam Karin masih dengan tatapan mata kosong.

"Kamui kau gendong Karin menuju kantor Hokage, Aku akan memaksa Orang ini ke kantor hokage dan bertanggung jawab" perintah Naruto pada Kamui dan menunjuk pria yang sedang terkapar di pagar pembatas.

SAAT PERJALANAN KE KANTOR HOKGE.

"Jadi siapa kau Ero-ossan?" tanya Naruto pada Pria tadi. Sementara Kamui berusaha menenangkan Karin yang Shock atas kejadian tadi.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku?, Aku adalah Gamma Sennin dari Gunung Myobukuzan, Tuan Jiraiya!." Jawab Pria itu.

"Yosh kejahatan mu telah bertambah satu." Gunam Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kantor hokage.

"Apa maksudmu anak muda?" tanya Orang yang kita ketahui adalah Jiraiya.

"Kejahatan mu pertama Mengintip, kedua Menodai anak perempuan berumur sembilan tahun, ketiga membuat anak itu terauma berat, keempat melakukan pencemaran nama baik dengan mengaku sebagai Tuan Jiraiya" jelas Naruto pada Jiraiya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar Jiraiya, dan yang membuat aku terjatuh adalah temanmu itu." Jawab Jiraiya sambil menunjuk Kamui.

"Itu tidak membntumu lolos dari kejahatan mu." Jawab Naruto dengan nada malas.

DI KANTOR HOKAGE

Tok... Tok...

Naruto mengetuk pintu ruang Hokage, Kamui berada disamping Naruto sedang menggendong Karin yang masih bergunam seperti tadi kemudian Jiraiya berada di belakang mereka.

"Masuk" ucap Orang yang berada didalam ruang Hokage.

Kriet...

Suara pintu ruang hokge terbuka

"Jiji aku datang membawa seorang penjahat!" teriak Naruto sambil memasuki ruang hokage.

"Jangan berteriak di kantor bodoh!" bentak Hiruzen.

"Kamui kenapa kau menggendong Karin?" tanya Hiruzen karena melihat Kamui masuk sambil menggendong Karin.

"Orang telah melihatku telanjang,apa aku masih bisa menikah kelak?, dia meremas dadaku" gunam Karin dengan tatapan mata kosong.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mu Karin?" tanya panik Hiruzen karena mendengar perkataan Karin dengan pandangan kosong.

"Oi Ero-ossan masuk lah." Panggil Naruto pada Jiraiya. Kemudian Jiraiya memasuki ruang hokage.

"Jadi begini Orang ini...

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Byurrr...

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya beberapa wanita yang ada di situ sambil melihat kearah kolam.

"Ya, ampun anak-anak itu sangat mengganggu." Ucap Jiraiya jatuh ke kolam. Gyut...

"Sepertinya aku menyentuh seuatu" sambungnnya kemudian ia manatap apa yang ia sentuh.

"Kyaaaaaaa." Teriak Karin sambil memukul Jiraiya,karena dada Lolinya di sentuh Jiraiya. Duar Jiraiyapun tepental ke arah pagar pembatas Onsen antara wanita dan pria.

"Ah... aku lupa ada Karin disana" ucap Kamui dan Naruto bersamaan.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Begitulah Jiji, jadi aku minta dia di hukum." Jelas dan pinta Naruto pada Hiruzen sambil menunjuk Jiraiya.

"Tenanglah Naruto kita bisa selsaikan masalah ini dengan baik-baik." pinta Hiruzen pada Naruto.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Karin dalam keadaan begitu Jiji?, Dia Keluarga ku harta karun ku bagaimana aku bisa tenang. Pokoknya dia harus di hukum." Tanya Naruto pada Hiruzen.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan kejahatannya?" tanya Hiruzen pada Naruto.

"Sudah jelas bukan kejahatannya adalah : Pertama Mengintip, Kedua Menodai anak perempuan berumur sembilan tahun, Ketiga membuat anak itu terauma berat, Keempat melakukan pencemaran nama baik dengan mengaku sebagai Tuan Jiraiya." jawab Naruto.

"Naruto dia memang Jiraiya." Ucap Hiruzen sambil sweatdrop.

"Benarkan aku ini Jiraiya" timpal Jiraiya sambil berpose memegang dagu.

"Tidak mungkin dia Jiraiya. Tuan Jiraiya bukanlah orang aneh yang mesum seperti dia!, Jangan hancurkan image Tuan Jiraiya didepan ku." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Jiraiya.

Kemudian Jiraiya pundung di pojokan sambil bergunam "Bahkan bocah di Konoha tidak mengenaliku."

"Orang telah melihatku telanjang,apa aku masih bisa menikah kelak?, dia meremas dadaku" gunam Karin dengan tatapan mata kosong.

"Nee-san Tenanglah, hiks" pinta Kamui sambil terisak.

"Jadi apa mau mu sekarang Naruto?" tanya Hiruzen pada Naruto.

"Aku mau dia..." ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Jiraiya.

"DIKULITI KEMUDIAN DI MUTILASI LALU DIBUNUH BERULANG-ULANG ITU TIDAK AKAN CUKUP, APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN PADA NEE-SAN, HIKS..." ucap Kamui memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Tenanglah Kamui kita sedang bernegosiasi." Ucap Naruto pada Kamui.

"Tapi Naruto..." ucap Kamui dengan nada sedih.

"Aku mau dia membayar 3.000.000; Ryo." Ucap Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Sebanyak itu kah untuk apa itu?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Sudah jelas bukan untuk pengobatan mental Karin tentunya" jawab Naruto datar sambil mengupil dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"Bukannya kita bisa meminta Unit Introgasi untuk menghapus ingatannya atau dirawat rumah sakit?" tanya Hiruzen pada Naruto sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Ingatan masa lalu adalah menunjukan pribadi seseorang saat ini, dan Aku tidak mau jika ingatan Karin dihapus. Aku mau Karin ditangani oleh Ninja medis Nomer 1 di Konoha dan orang itu adalah seorang penjudi jadi aku harus memiliki uang yang banyak bukan?" jawaab sekaligus tanya Naruto pada Hiruzen.

Hiruzen menganggukkan kepala.

Krieet...

Pintu ruang Hokage terbuka dan Masuklah pria dewasa dengan rambut pirang dengan jubah bertuliskan YONDAIME HOKAGE, ya orang itu adalah Namikazw Minato.

'Kenapa disaat seperti ini Dia datang?' Teriak Naruto dalam hati dengan wajah shock.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan di Sini?" tanya Minato pada Naruto dengan nada dingin.

"Hanya melaporkan tindak kejahatan seseorang." Jawab Naruto dengan tatapan dan nada datar pada Minato.

"Siapa seseorang yang kau Maksud, Mana sopan santun mu berbicara dengan wajah datar pada seorang Hokage?" tanya Minato pada Naruto dengan nada dingin.

"Dia, Maaf Hokage-sama Orang tua ku tidak pernah mengajari ku sopan santun." Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk Jiraiya dan menyindir Minato.

"KAU..." Ucap Minato dengan nada tinggi karena sebal pada Naruto.

"Tenanglah Minato" perintah Hiruzen.

"Naruto kau tahu dia itu teman baik Tsunade, munkin jika kau datang bersamanya mungkin pengobatan Karin akan gratis." Ucap Hiruzen mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Tidak dia harus membayarnya." Ucap Naruto.

"Naruto hentikan perdebatan ini!" ucap Minato dengan nada dingin.

"Ini bukan urusan mu, uruslah urusan mu jangan ikut campur urusan orang lain." Balas Naruto dengan nada serius.

"Sialan Kau!" bentak Minato sambil mengambil kunai Hiraishinya lalu menghunuskan pada Naruto.

'Kena Kau.' Batin Minato saat Kunainya hampir mengenai Naruto. Naruto melompat kebelakang

Slash...

Suara benda tertebas.

"Hampir saja." Ucap Naruto kemudian ia melihat Kimono bagian lengannya dan berkata "Sial Ibu ku akan marah jika Kimono yang di belikannya sobek." "Are... bukannya aku tidak memiliki ibu" lanjutnya.

'Dia menghindarinya, di usianya sekarang bisa sehebat itu bagaimana jika besar nanti' batin Jiraiya.

"Hoi apa kau berniat membunuh ku Hokage-sama?" tanya Naruto atau lebih tepatnya berteriak pada Minato

"Cih." Gunam Minato tidak suka.

"Karena percobaan Membunuh ku,aku naikkan menjadi 3.500.000 Ryo Jiji." Ucap Naruto pada Hiruzen.

"Kenapa Kau naikkan Gaki, kesalahan ku dan Minato itu berlainan jangan kau campur adukkan." Jawab Jiraiya tidak terima jika ia dihruskan Membayar 3.500.000 Ryo.

"Tentu saja dia itu muridmu, jadi kesalahan seorang murid adalah kesalahan gurunya." Balas Naruto dangan nada datar.

Mendegar ucapan Naruto, Hiruzen berkata "Jadi benar Kesalahan seorang Murid adalah Kesalahan Gurunya, jadi kesalahan Jiraiya berarti Kesalahan Ku juga kan?" dengan Dikelilingi Aura suram.

"Tenanglah Jiji,bukan maksudku seperti itu." ucap Naruto sambil sweatdrop.

"Baiklah aku turunkan 3.300.000 Ryo." tawar Naruto.

"Bagaimana jika 2.300.000; Ryo Naruto." Tawar Hiruzen pada Naruto.

"2.700.000;" jawab Naruto.

"2.400.000;" tawar Hiruzen pada Naruto lagi.

"Baiklah 2.500.000 itu yang aku minta." Ucap Naruto.

Naruto berjabat tangan dengan Jiraiya dan berkata "DEAL" bersamaan. Setelah itu Jiraiya memberi Cek dengan Nominal yang ditawarkan Naruto barusan.

"Yosh... Saatnya menukarkan Cek ini." Ucap Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kertas di tangannya.

"Tunggu Naruto bagaimana dengan Karin?" tanya Kamui pada Naruto.

"Oh... Karin." Jawab Naruto sambil mendekati Karin.

Sementara Karin masih bergunam bagaimana masa depanya setelah hal diluar dugaan saat di Onsen tadi. Kemudian Naruto memegang kedua pundaknya.

"Tenanglah Karin." Perintah Naruto pada Karin.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang masa depanku telah di renggut olehnya." Jawab Karin masih dengan tatapan mata kosongnya sambil menunjuk Jiraiya.

"Karin Dengar." Ucap Naruto dengan nada serius. Karin pun diam dan mendengaran apa yang akan Naruto katakan.

"Karin anggap saja yang mengintip mu dan menyentuh dadamu adalah seekor serangga" jelas Naruto pada Karin.

Sementara Minato dan Hiruzen sweatdrop mendengar apa yang di katakan Naruto. Di sisi Jiraiya terohok mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Hm." Balas Karin tertunduk. "Jadi kau masih bisa menikah kelak karena yang melihat mu telanjang bulat dan menyentuh dada mu adalah serangga, Mengerti." Jalas Naruto pada Karin

"Hm. Aku mengerti intinya aku bisa menikah kelak karena yang mengintip dan menyentuh dadaku tadi adalah serangga" balas Karin dengan nada senang dan mata binar-binar.

'Yosh akhirnya di kembali seperti semula' batin Naruto dan Kamui.

"Oi Gaki apa maksudmu menyebut ku serangga?" tanya Jiraiya dengan nada keras.

"Sudah jelas bukan Untuk menenngkannya?" jawab Naruto degan Nada datar.

"Ne, Naruto,Kamui dimana belanjaan Kita?" tanya Karin dengan senyuman tulus tapi berlainnan dengan aura hitam kemerah-merahan dan rambut merah yang berkibar.

"Ha'i." Jawab Naruto dan Kamui dengan wajah membiru atau lebih tepatnya pucat pasi.

'Dia Mengingatkan ku pada Kushina' batin Jiraiya,Minato dan Hiruzen sambil sweatdrop.

"K-Kami menitipkannya pada Reponsis di Onsen tadi." jawab Kamui dengan nada panik.

"Ah... sukurlah ku kira kalian meninggalkannya, akan ku ambil dulu, Hokage-sama, Serangga maafkan atas keributan ini." Ucap Karin lembut dan menusuk bagi Jiraiya.

Kemudian Karin melangkah pergi meninggalkan semua orang yang ada di Ruang Hokage untuk mengambil barang yang tertinggal di Onsen.

"Yosh... Kamui rencana kita berhasil sepertinya malam ini kita akan Makan di Yakiniku" ucap Naruto pada Kamui bersemangat.

"Tak ku sangka rencana kita berjalan mulus hahaha hahaha." Balas Kamui sembil tertawa.

Kemudian mereka melangkah pergi menyusul Karin. Saat Naruto akan membuka pintu

"Oi Gaki kembalikan uang ku, bukannya gadis itu sudah kembali seperti semula jadi tidak perlu uang itu lagi" ucap Jiraiya.

"Are bukannya kita sudah Deal tentang Cek ini, apa seorang Jiraiya mengingkari hal ini, apa yang terjadi jika dunia tahu jika Jiraiya menodai seorang gadis di bawah umur?" tanya Naruto menyudutkan Jiraiya.

"Kau benar-benar licik" jawab Jiraiya mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Aku hanya meniru apa yang Ayahku lakukan, Bukan begitu Otou-sama?" jawab Naruto sambil bertanya pada Minato.

Minato mendengar itu hanya mengepalkan tangannya Hingga kuku jarinya memutih.

"Jaa na." Ucap Naruto lalu keluar dari Ruang Hokage.

"Jiraiya,Minato ada yang ingin ku bicarakan" ucap Hiruzen dengan nada serius pada Jiraiya dan Minato.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Apa yang akan di bicarakan Hiruzen ?

Yosh terjawab sudah Rencana Naruto dan Kamui.

Tentang Pair saya belum menentukannya mungkin terlihat Naruto dekat dengan Karin tapi tidak menepis kemungkinan dia akan dekat dengan Chara perempuan yang lain.

Tentang Kushina saya telah menyiapkan rancangan untuk kedepannya.

Saya berusaha melakukan perbaikan, dan semoga Reader-san puas dan saya benar-benar minta maaf karena terlambat update Dan tidak bisa membalas Review satu persatu tapi Terimakasih atas dukungannya.

Mohon Kritik dan Saran Reader agar ada perbaikan untuk author baru ini agar berkarya lebih baik lagi.

Tuangkan semua kripik dan sarannya di kolom Review... sekian

 **EVERYBODY DONDAKEE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SHIROIYASHA KOUTAN**

DISCLAIMER : MK

AUTHOR : GORILLA

WARNING : MASIH PERLU SARAAN DAN KRITIKAN READER

Pair : ?

SUMMARY: Dia lah yang menggenggam takdir dunia ini ke arah Perdamaian? Atau Kehancuaran dunia ini tergantung dari cara orang terdekatnya memandangnya

Chapter 07 : **MURID BARU DAN UJIAN KELULUSAN**

 **Ruang Hokage**

Setelah Naruto dkk. Pergi pembicaraan Serius Hiruzen,Jiraiya dan Minato di mulai

"Jiraiya,Minato ada yang ingin ku bicarakan" ucap Hiruzen dengan nada serius pada Jiraiya dan Minato.

"Minato, kau ingat kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu, lebih tepatnya saat kau membunuh Naruto?" tanya Hiruzen pada Minato denan tatapan mata serius.

"Sensei, Maksud mu bocah berambut perak tadi?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Ya! Anak itu, Dia Naruto yang ku maksud." Jawab Hiruzen.

"Jika Anak itu pernah dibunuh Minato kenapa dia masih hidup?" tanya Jiraiya pada Hiruzen sambil memegang dagunya berpikir.

"Itulah yang membuat ku penasaran apa yang di lakukan Asaemon pada Naruto?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Sensei, siapa Asaemon?" tanya Jiraiya pada Hiruzen.

"Ikeda Asaemon Kakak angkat perempuan Naruto, Mungkin 5 Negara Besar lebih mengenalnya sebagai **SHINIGAMI**." Jelas Hiruzen pada Jiraiya.

"Tidak mungkin wanita itu adalah SHINIGAMI." Ucap Minao terkejut karena dia membuat keputusan mengeksekusi Asaemon.

"Jadi Minato apa alasan mu mengeksekusinya 3 bulan yang lalu?" Tanya Hiruzen pada Minato.

Minato diam dan pergi meninggalkan Ruang Hokage.

"Sensei bagaimana bisa seorang SHINIGAMI, bahkan bisa membantai sebuah desa besar dalam satu malam di Eksekusi?" tanya Jiraiya pada Hiruzen.

"Saat penangkapan Asaemon Naruto ada di rumahnya, tidak mungkin ia membantai pasukan Anbu di depan adiknya." Jelas Hiruzen

"Lalu kenapa saat di penjara ia tidak melarikan diri?" tanya Jiraiya lagi pada Hiruzen.

"Kau ingat Jiraiya sejak kau terakhir datang 5 tahun yang lalu kau membawa Ramalan dari Myobokuzan tentang anak Minato yang akan membawa perubahan dunia?" tanya Hiruzen pada Jiraiya.

"Ya aku ingat." Jawab Jiraiya.

"Mereka berpikir anak yang di maksud adalah Menma dan Mereka mulai mengabaikan Naruto dan mandang Naruto seperti sampah karena memiliki Chakra yang sedikit. Warga desa selalu memukulinya setiap hari, dengan alasan dia aib Hokage dan Konoha." Jelas Hiruzen pada Jiraiya.

Jiraiya terdiam mencerna penjelasan Hiruzen.

DISAAT YANG SAMA DIDEPAN ONSEN

Terlihat Karin sedang menunggu Naruto dan Kamui untuk mengambil barang belanjaannya yang mereka titipkan di Reponsis.

"Hei Naruto,Kamui kalian lama sekali." Geruto Karin pada Naruto dan Kamui yang baru sampai.

"Maaf Karin kami baru menukarkan Cek pemberian Jiraiya-sama." jelas Kamui pada Karin.

"Oh ternyata Serangga itu baik juga ya." Ucap Karin.

Sementara Kamui dan Naruto sweatdrop mendengar ucapa Karin.

"Sudah ayo kita ambil barang kita" ucap Naruto mengajak Karin dan Kamui masuk kedalam Onsen.

"Obaa-san Kami mau ambil barang yang kami titipkan tadi." Ucap Kamui pada nenek penjaga Onsen bahasa kerennya Responsis.

"Oh Kamui-kun bagaimana keadaan Karin-chan?" tanya Responsis padaKamui.

"Ah dia sudah baik kan." Jawab Kamui.

"Terima kasih bantuannya Baa-san." Ucap Karin sambil melengkah keluar dari Onsen.

 **KE ESOKAN HARINYA**

 **KEDIAMAN NARUTO**

"Naruto!,bangun ini sudah pagi apa kau mau terlambat di Hari pertama masuk Akademi." Uacap Karin sambil menata makanan di meja makan di bantu Kamui.

"Sudahlah Karin biar aku yang membangunkan pemalas itu." Ucap Kamui tersenyum tulus.

"Tidak Kamui biar Aku yang membangunkannya!" jawab Karin dengan Aura tidak mengenakkan dan rambut nya yang berkibar tertiup angin.

"He...hehe" tawa Kamui sambil sweatdrop kemudian membatin 'Gawat sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.'

 **Duar...**

Pintu kamar Naruto hancur di tinju Karin. Sementra Naruto yang sedang tidur kaget dan terbangun.

"Oi apa yang kau lakukan pada pintunya?" tanya Naruto melihat Keadaan pintu kamarnya.

"Aku mencoba membangunkan Mu dengan cara lembut tapi kau tidak bangun." Jelas Karin dengan nada datar.

"Karena kau pintunya hancur, Kau memang tidak ada sisi manis-manisnya,dan dadamu rata!" balas Naruto marah sambil melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

" **KAU..."** ucap Karin dengan tatapan horor nan mengancam dan aura gelap yang menyelimutinya.

Naruto karenaa merasakan firasat tidak enak di belakangnya kemudian ia menoleh kearah Karin.

"Ho-hoi Karin ada apa dengan mu" ucap Naruto dengan nada ketakutan.

Kemudian ia mengingat apa yang barusan ia ketakan 'Dada mu rata!'. Melihat Karin sedang menyiap kan pukulannya.

'Ah sial aku telah mengucapkan mantra sihir yang salah, Gawat ini benar-benar gawat, Naruto cepat berpikir agas selamat dari maut.'

"Ah ada idea!" gunam Naruto pelan. "Karin kau terliht sangat cantik pagi ini,apa tidur mu nyenyak tadi malam?" tanya Naruto berusaha menenangkan Karin yang sedang Marah sekali.

 **Duak.**

 **Bugh.**

"AH..." terikan kesaktan Naruto menggema di Kediamannya.

Saat setelah sarapan.

"Ah... kanyangnya." Dasah Kamui sambil mengelus perutnya yang membuncit.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." Gunam Karin.

"Oi pelayan bereskan alat makan ini!" perintah Karin pada Naruto.

"Ha'i Karin-sama." Balas Naruto pada Karin dan mulai membereskan alat makan.

"Oi Naruto apa yang terjadi dengan wajah mu." Tanya Kamui pada Naruto dengan berbisik sambil mencuci piring.

"Kau tahu tadi aku mendapat pukulan dari Mao Leviathan." Bisik Naruto pada Kamui.

"Leviathan? Maksud mu Wanita cebol dengan dada besar itu?" tanya Kamui sambil membanyang kan Serafall Leviathan.

"Salah bukan itu maksud ku, Maksud ku Adalah Mao Satan!" bisik Naruto pada Kamui.

"Oi Kalian berdua cepatlah Kita akan terlambat." Ucap Karin persiapan berangkat ke Akademi.

Naruto mengenakan kimono ungu bercorak Kupu-kupu [AN. Kimono Takasugi Shinsuke Gintama] dan mengenakan sandal jepit sebagai alas kakinya membawa bokken dengan kanji Toyako di gagangnya. Dan di letakan di pinggangnya.

Kamui mengenakan pakaian Khas China dan lengannya digulung Hingga sik berwarna hitam dan celana panjang berwarna putih dan sepatu boot sebagai alas kakinya.

Karin mengenakan gaun Khas china berwarna Merah dan celana pendek sampai paha berwarna putih dan Sandal ninja berwarna biru tidak lupa payung berwarna biru gelap.

Di AKADEMI NINJA

"Hei kudengar ada siswa baru hari ini" ucap perempuan berambut pirang pucat.

"benarkah? Ino-chan." tanya teman sebangkunya gadis berambut dengan warna pink pada gadis yang kita ketahui adalah Ino.

"Benar Sakura-chan semoga dia tampan seperti Sasuke-kun." balas Ino pada Sakura dengan nada gembira.

Sreek...

Bunyi pintu geser

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" ucap Pria dewasa dengan rambut di kucir seperti nanas dan bekas luka di hidungnya.

"Selamat pagi juga Iruka Sensei" balas seluruh siswa di ruang kelas.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru,Kalian bertiga boleh masuk." Jelas sekaligus memanggi tiga orang didepan pintu ruang kelas Iruka atau lebih tepatnya Umino Iruka.

Kemudian Karin,Kamui dan Naruto memasuki Ruang kelas.

"K-kau!" ucap semua siswa sambil menunjuk Naruto shock karena melihat Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah silahkan perkenalkan diri Kalian." Perintah Iruka pada mereka bertiga.

"Perkenalkan nama ku Naruto Yoroshiku." Ucap Naruto dengan nada datar kemudian membungkukan badannya.

"KAU." Teriak Menma kemudi an ia berlari menuju Naruto lalu mengarahkan tinjunya ke pipi Naruto.

Bugh

"Kawu membwuat Onii-chan senang. Lama tak berjumpa lalu menyambut ku dengan pukulan." Ucap Naruto sembil menutup mata.

"Tapi dengan pukulan lemah seperti ini terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk mengalahkan ku" sambung Naruto sembil memukul perut Menma.

Bugh.

Ohok.

Kemudian Menma memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan lalu memandang Naruto engan penuh kebencian.

"Kalian hentikan kita lanjutkan perkenalannya, dan kau Menma kembalilah ketempat duduk mu." Perintah Iruka.

"Baiklah Sensei." Jawab Menma kemudian kembali ketempat duduknya dengan berjalan tertatih.

"Perkenalkan nama ku Karin, Uzumaki Karin Yoroshiku Onegaisimasu." Ucap Karin lalu tersenyum kemudian membungkukan badannya.

"Dia Uzumaki." Ucap Salah satu siswa.

"Apa dia masih saudara Kushina-sama?" timpal yang lainnya.

"Wah dia lumayan cantik juga" ucap salah seorang siswi.

"Menma apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya pemuda dengan model rambut yang unik lebih tepatnya seperti Pantat Ayam.

"Tidak Sasuke." Jawab Menma pada pemuda bernama Sasuke lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Baik selanjutnya Kau."perintah Iruka pada Kamui sambil menunjuk Kamui.

"Perkenalkan nama ku Kamui, Yoroshiku na." Ucap Kamui dengan nada lembut disertai senyuman lembut.

"Ikemen da!" teriak seluruh siswi.

"Nee, Kamui-kun dimana kau tinggal?" tanya Ino.

"Kamui-kun Menikahlah dengan ku." Pinta Salah seorang siswi.

Sementara Naruto hanya Sweatdrop melihat reson perkanalan Karin dan Kamui.

"Kanepa hanya Aku yang mendapatkan Respon sebuah pukulan aku Tokoh utama disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Urusai!, Ikan mati,Rambut kusut" bentak Seluruh Siswi dengan berbagai umpatan lainnya.

"Sudah-sudah kita lanjukan perkanlannya saat jam istirhat nanti baik lah Kalian bertiga duduk di bangku di belakang Shikamaru-kun, Shikamaru-kun tolong angkat taganmu." Lerai Iruka sekaligus menyuruh Shikamaru untuk mengangkat tangannya.

"Shikamaru,Sensei menyuruh mu mengangkat tangan mu." Bisik anak gendut pada anak bermodel rambut seperti nanas yang sedang terlelap di sebelahnya.

"Urusai Chouji kau mengganggu tidur ku, heh ada apa?" tanyaShikamaru pada anak gendut di sebelahnya yang kita ketahui adalah Chouji lebih tepatnya Akimichi Chouji dengan nada malas.

"Shikamaru kau di pelototi Sensei" bisik Chouji.

"Ha'i, Sensei tadi anda menuruh ku apa?" tanya Shikamaru mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Semua orang di kelas sweatdrop berjamaah kerena kekonyolan Shikamaru. Sementara Kamui dan Karin memandang Naruto dan membtin 'Mereka berdua mirip dalam sifat malasnya'

Merasa di pandangi Naruto bertanya "Ada apa Kamui,Karin menatapku seperti itu apa aku tampan?" tanya Naruto kemudian tersenyum lima jari. **[AN. Senyuman lima jari naruto disini seperti senyuman Khas Gintoki].**

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh!" jawab Karin kemudian menjitak Naruto.

Pletak..

"Maaf atas keributan tadi Sensei,Minna." Ucap Karin kemudian memegang kepala badian belakang Naruto.

"Kau juga harus membungkuk bodoh" lanjut Karin sambil memksa Naruto membungkuk.

KEMUDIAN

"Baiklah kita akhiri pelajan hari ini anak-anak sampai jumpa besok." Ucap Iruka sambil melangkah keluar Kelas.

Kemudian Kiba mendekat dan memperkenalkan diri dan semua siswa di kelas.

 **Time Skip 4 Tahun Kemudian**

"Baiklah Anak-anak kita Akhiri pelajaran hari ini dan persiapkan diri kalian besok adalah ujian Kelulusan. Ja Na" ucap Iruka mengakhiri perjumpaan hari ini.

"Hai Sensei." Jawab Semua siswa.

KEESOKAN HARINYA

DI HALAMAN AKADEMI

"Ohayou Minna hari ini Kita akan melakukan tes kelulusan yang harus kalian lakukan Melempar Kunai,Suriken. Melakukan Hange(?)[jika salah mohon ingatkan Gorilla ini] dan Melakukan Jurus yang Kalian Kuasai" Jelas Iruka.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **AN.**

 **Mao =** Raja iblis

Mao Leviathan disini adalah Kakak Soni Sitri Serafall Leviathan

Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena minggu kemarin saya tidak sempat update karena banyak masalah yang terjadi. Dan Maaf chapter kali ini lebih pendek.

Dan saya menyadari bahwa masih banyak kekurangan yang mendasar dalam FF ini. Oleh karena itu Kritik dan Saran dari Reader yang membangun sangat saya harapkan

Terima kasih atas dukungan Reader-san

GORILLA LOGOUT

 **EVERYBODY DONDAKEE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**SHIROIYASHA KOUTAN**

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kashimoto-san

AUTHOR : Author GORILLA

WARNING : MASIH PERLU SARAN DAN KRITIKAN READER

Pair : ?

SUMMARY: Dia lah yang menggenggam takdir dunia ini ke arah Perdamaian? Atau Kehancuaran dunia ini tergantung dari cara orang terdekatnya memandangnya

Chapter 08 : **UJIAN KELULUSAN**.

"Baiklah kita mulai ujian hari ini,pengawas saya persilahkan duduk di tempat yang sudah di persilahkan." Ucap Iruka.

Para pengawas terdiri dari beberpa kepala klan yang masih aktif dan tetua desa. Tidak lupa Hokage ke 4 beserta istri dan Hokage ke 3.

Setelah para hadirin telah duduk. Minato mulai berpidato.

"Kalian adalah penerus Shinobi Konoha,Kalian generasi penerus kami,kalian harapan Konoha,dan Mewarisi tekat api milik Shodaime Hokage, dan setialah pada Konoha demikian sambutan saya." Ucap Minato.

"Baiklah ujian genin angkatan XXXX dimulai. Pertama dari Namikaze Menma-sama." Ucap Iruka,

Kemudian Menma melangkah kedepan. "Kyaa Menma-sama, ganbate." Ucap beberapa siswi.

"Menma-kun, Okaa-san mendukungmu." Ucap Kushina memberi semangat pada Menma.

Tak.

Tak

Tak.

Kunai 9/10,Shuriken 8/10.

Kemudian Menma melekukan segel tangan" **hange"** poft kepulan asap menutupi tubuh Menma kemudian muncul sesosok Minato dari kepulan asap.

Dilanjutkan **bunshi no jutsu** , dan diakhiri Menma menyodorkan tangan Kanan nya kemudian mengumpulkan chakra diatas telapak tangan kanannya chakra itu berputar membentuk bola spiral " **R** **asengan** **.** **"** teriak Menma mengarahkan rasengan itu ke sebuah pohon di halaman Akademi.

"Wah lihat itu dia bisa melubangi sebuah pohon." Komentar beberapa siswa melihat jurus Menma.

"Seperti yang di harapkan putra Yondaime-sama." Komentar beberapa juri yang melihat jurus Menma. Mendengar hal itu Menma,Minato dan Kushina tersenyum bangga.

"Selanjutnya Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Iruka sambil membaca daftar peserta ujian.

"Kyaa... Sasuke-kun..." teriakan FG Sasuke mengema.

"Teme!. Kau takkan bisa melampui ku." Ucap Menma sombong.

"Cih..." gunam Sasuke mendengar teriakkan Menma dan Fans Girlnya.

Tak.

Tak.

Tak.

Kunai 8/10,Shuriken 9/10.

Kemudian Sasuke malakukan segel tangan dan bergunam " **hange** ". poft kepulan asap menutupi tubuh Sasuke lalu muncul Sesosok Uchiha Madara. kemudian Sasuke melakukan sesuai prosedur ujian kelulusan genin.

Dengan Jutsu yang ia gunakan adalah "Katon:Gokakyu no Jutsu" (jika salah mohon kritikannya) berukuran 3×3 meter. Sehingga Sasuke memanen beberapa pujian dari para tetua desa.

Kemudian dilanjutkan Haruno Sakura,Inuzuka Kiba,Aburame Shino,Hyuuga Hinata,Nara Shikamaru,Yamanaka Ino,Akimichi di Canon.

"Selanjutnya Uzumaki Karin" ucap Iruka.

Karin

Kunai 8/10 Shuriken 8/10

Hange,Bunshin no jutsu, dan Shosen no jutsu sebagai jutsu yang dikuasainya.

"Selanjutnya Uzumaki Kamui" ucap Iruka.

"Yosh Akhirnya giliranku." Ucap Kamui kemudian menyeringai tipis.

Plak...

Naruto menjitak Kamui dan berbisik "Jangan berlebihan."

"Hm..." balas Kamui kemudian maju kedepan.

Tak.

Tak.

Tak.

Kunai 7/10 Shuriken 6/10

Hange, Bunshin no jutsu,

Lalu Kamui berdiri dan berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan chakra listrik di telapak tangan kirinya

"Rai-ken." Lalu menghentakan atau memukulkan pada udara kosong sehingga terlihat seperti beam atau laser listrik.

Berts….

Berts….

Sisa-sisa chakra di telapak tangannya.

"Tee hee apa aku berlebihan?" tanya Kamui pada Naruto.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan bagaimna penampilan ku nanti, jika kau yang tokoh figuran menunjukan teknik yang memukau sedangkan aku belum menunjukan sesuatu yang wah? Hah bagaimana kau akan bertanggung jawab jika penampilan perdana ku jelek? Aku sudah lama tidak muncul di FF milik Gorilla!" jawab Naruto pada pertanyaan Kamui barusan.

'Naruto kau sudah menghancurkan penampilan perdana mu sendiri.' Batin Kamui dan Karin sweatdrop.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Panggil Iruka-sensei.

"Ralat, Sensei nama ku Naruto bukan Uzumaki Naruto. Bukankah Uzumaki Naruto-san sudah meninggal dunia?" Naruto meralat Iruka-sansei.

"Oh, gitu yah? Baiklah Naruto-kun silahkan." Ucap Iruka-sensei mempersilahkan Naruto maju ke depan.

Tak.

Tak.

Tak.

Blarrr…

"Oi! Kenapa kau juga menghancurkan papan targetnya?!" tanya Iruka melihat Naruto melempar kunai nya yang ia aliri Chakra.

"Bukankah, kita tidak hanya mengenai tapi juga menghancurkannya juga kan? Contoh ketika mengejar musuh akan lebih efisien jika tidak hanya mengenai sasaran tetapi juga menghancurkannya? Misalnya memutuskan tangan atau kakinya?" jawab Naruto innocent.

"Logika macam apa itu?! Dasar Sampah." Teriak Menma mengomentari jawaban Naruto barusan.

"Menma ya? Hidup mu yang selalu di manja sejak kecil, membuat mu tak akan pernah memahami sebuah penderitaan! Biarkan Onii-chan mengajari mu beberapa hal tentang penderitaan." Ucap Naruto melirik Menma dengan sedikit aura gelap berkobar di sekitar tubuh Naruto.

'Ekspresi itu? Bukan Naruto yang ku kenal!' bati Sandaime Hokage setelah melihat reaksi Naruto merespon makian Menma.

"Oi Naruto! Cepat selesaikan Tes mu aku sudah lapar." Keluh Kamui sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Sana Pulang dan makanlah sesuatu!" desis Naruto.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku mau pulang. Kejam sekali kau ini Naruto-san." Ucap Kamui santai dan berniat pergi dari lapangan.

Wush….

Wush….

Wush….

Muncul Sepuluh ANBU secara tiba-tiba dan lengsung megepung Naruto dari berbagai arah.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Jangan bergerak!" perintah Anbu bertopeng harimau pada Naruto.

"Hokage-sama, apa maksudnya ini? Apa anda ingin melakukan eksekusi publik?" tanya Naruto santai pada Hokage dan para tetua yang hadir.

"Jika iya, setidaknya jangan kau lakukan di depan anak-anak yang polos ini. Kau tahu kan ini bisa menjadi Trauma yang berat untuk mereka nanti lho." Sambung Naruto sambil meletakan jari telunjuknya di pelipisnya berpose seolah-olah sedang berpikir.

"Ah aku tahu apa mungkin anda ingin menunjukan kerasnya hidup pada Manma-sama?" ejek Naruto dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Sementara para peserta ujian yang lain hanya melihat kejadian pengepungan Naruto.

'Apa-apaan dia apa dia tidak melihat situasinya saat ini?' bati seorang wali murid yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Lihatlah itu yang akan terjadi pada sampah." Bisik Seseorang mengenakan kimono pada Putrinya yang berusia sebilan tahun yang juga sedang melihat ujian kelulusan genin ini.

"Minato apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Sandaime Hokage dan juga Kushina bersamaan.

"Diam dan Lihatlah apa yang akan terjadi." Desis Danzo pada Hiruzen dan Kushina.

"Yondaime-sama dan Danzo-sama bukankah ini tidak ada di dalam perjanjian dengan Shinigami Lima tahun yang Lalu?" tanya Naruto pada Minato dan Danzo.

"Perjanjian? Dengan Shinigami?" tanya Hiruzen bingung.

"Melihat respon Sandaime-sama sepertinya kalian belum bercerita tentng kontrak itu? Bwahaha haha." Ucap Naruto kemudian tertawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, lihatlah posisi mu." Desis Sasuke.

"Kau, Uchiha Sasuke? Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan mengarahkan kebencian ku itu pada arah yang benar?" ucap Naruto pada Sasuke lalu tersenyum.

"Apa Maksud mu?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari tahunya sendiri? Kau Jenius Uchiha kan?" tanya Naruto.

Kemudian Danzo memberi kode untuk membunuh Naruto.

"Tutup mata kalian jika tidak kalian akan menyaksikan acara 18+ dan para Anbu aku akan memberi beberapa Nasehat pada kalian, jadi dengarkan baik baik." Ucap Naruto sambil menarik katananya dari sarungnya.

"Jika kalian menghadapi lawan yang jauh lebih kuat dari kalian. Mengandalkan jumlah kalian adalah pilihan yang tepat," ucap Naruto menyiapkan kuda kuda dan menguatkan pegangannya pada katananya.

"Tarik nafas…." Ucap Naruto dan dilakukan oleh sepuluh anbu yang mengepung Naruto.

"Dan seranglah secara bersamaan kemudian…." Ucap Naruto.

 **Slash…..**

Jrass…

Slash…..

Jrasss….

"Matilah." Sambung Naruto setelah hanya dia yang berdiri di tengah tengah yang tergeletak di sekitarnya. Dengan keadaan rambut hingga kimononya berlumuran darah dan beberapa cipratan darah menganai wajahnya, lalu dia menjilat darah yang mengenai bibir bagian atasnya, dan meretakan keseluruh bibirnya sehingga terlihat seperti mengenakan lipstick berwarna merah tua.

"Monster."

"Pembunuh." Ucapan beberapa peserta ujian yang melihat keadaan Naruto yang sedikit menakutkan.

"Aku sudah meminta kalian untuk menutup mata kalian lho. Jangan salahkan aku. Lagi pula ini hanya mempertahankan diri." Ucap Naruto sambil melirik beberapa Peserta yang mengatainya Monster.

"K-kau membunuh mereka tanpa ada rasa ragu?" tanya Kushina sambil memegang mulutnya shock melihat perubahan pada putranya.

"Ragu? Jika aku memiliki hal itu pasti aku sudah mati sejak lama. Lagipula aku sudah memotong keragu-raguan ku sejak lama." Jawab Naruto santai tanpa beban.

"Minato-sama, Danzo-sama, ku harap kalian tidak melupakan konsekuensinya ketika kalian membuat kontak dengan Iblis untuk melarikan diri dari Shinigami jangan harap Kalian bisa lolos dari cengkraman Iblis itu. Jika kalian melupakannya hal yang berharga bisa hilang dari kalian. Menma-chan itu barusan pelajaran dari Onii-chan, ku harap kau mencatatnya dengan baik."

"Tidak aku sangka Shinigami menciptakan Monster seperti mu?" tanya Danzo mencoba memprovokasi Naruto.

"Tidak bukan dia yang menciptakan tapi kalianlah yang menciptakannya." Gumam Naruto.

Mendengar gumaman Naruto barusan Kushina secara sepontan memeluk Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto ayo kita pulang." Ucap Kushina dengan sedikit air mata.

"Apa kau yakin? Seorang pembunuh seperti ku ada di dalam kehidupan mu?" tanya Naruto pada Kushina yang memeluknya.

"Tentu." Jawab Kushina terharu.

"Jangan bercanda!" Desis Naruto dingin dan melepaskan pelukan Kushina.

"Apa maksud mu Naruto? Ayo kita pulang aku akan menyiapkan makan malam kesukaan mu." Tanya Kushina lagi sekaligus mengajak Naruto pulang.

"Aku menolaknya, Aku sudah memilikinya tempat di mana orang bodoh seperti ku bisa pulang." Jawab Naruto melirik Karin dan Kamui kemudian di sambut senyuman oleh Karin dan Kamui.

"Bukankah kau sudah memilik putra yang membanggakan." Sambung Naruto sambil melirik Menma.

"Tapi…." Ucap Kushina.

"Aku bisa membunuh mu lho." Bisik Naruto di telinga Kushina, sementara Kushina yang mendengar bisikan Naruto terdiam dan membisu.

"Iruka-sensei bukankah ujian kelulusannya telah usai bolehkah aku pulang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Baiklah Ujuan Kelulusan berakhir, kalian bisa datang ke Academi besok pembagian tim." Ucap Iruka mengumumkan ujian telah berakhir.

Kemudian Naruto meninggalkan Kushina yang masih terdiam di depan Naruto. Melihat Naruto mengabaikan Ibunya Menma pun berlari berniat memukul Naruto.

"Naruto! Kubunuh kau!" teriak Manma yang akan memukul Naruto dari belakang.

Tap….

"Membunuh ku?" tanya Naruto sambil menggenggam kepalan tangan Menma.

"Kau berbicara seolah kau pernah membunuh. Apa kau pernah membunuh?" tanya Naruto.

Sementara Menma hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto pun melepaskan tangan Menma yang ia genggam.

Trang….

Naruto menangkis sebuah kunai dengan pedangnya lalu melompat menjauhi Menma.

"Kunai Hiraishin?" tanya Naruto melihat Kunai yang tertancap agak jauh darinya.

"Naruto kelihatannya hubungan mu dengan Konoha kurang baik?" Tanya Karin pada Naruto.

"Karena ini lah Aku malas ketika kau mengajak ku ke Konoha dulu sambil berkata. "Naruto kau tahu kata Mendiang Ayah ku Konoha memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan klan Uzumaki dan ku dengar Istri Shodaime Hokage dan Yondaime Hokage adalah klan Uzumaki. Mungkin jika kita ke sana mungkin akan di terima." Jelas Naruto.

"Ini yang di sebut hubugan baik Karin, Konoha hanya menerima sesuatu yang bisa di manfaatkan. Kau tahu baik Istri Shodaime Hokage maupun Istri Yondaime Hokage mereka sama-sama bisa di manfaatkan untuk menjadi Jinchuriki Kyuubi, dengan Kyuubi berarti kekuatan tempur Konoha semakin kuat dengan kata lain mereka hanya alat dan senjata bagi Konoha. Kalian tahu bahkan Menma juga Jinchuriki Kyuubi." Sambung Naruto.

"Apa maksud mu Naruto, Konoha tidak seperti itu!" bentak Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Benarkah, Hiashi-san? Bagaimana dengan Uchiha Madara bukankah dia pendiri Konoha? Bagaimana dengan Uchiha Itachi-san bukankah dia sudah berkontribusi besar pada Konoha?" tanya Naruto pada Hiashi.

"Mereka Berdua adalah Ninja Penghianat!" jawab salah seorang di situ.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan klan Uchiha kenapa tidak ada yang membantu saat pembantaian terjadi kemana squad anbu?" tanya Naruto menyidik.

"Kejadian itu bertepatan ketika Uchiha ingin melakukan kudeta! Anbu dan Jounin berjaga di perbatasan Konoha." tegas Minato atas pertanyaan Naruto.

"Oh, lalu bagaimana dengan peyeragan Aliansi Kumogakure, Kirigkure, dan Iwagakure pada Uzushiogakure tempat klan Uzumaki berasal? Kenapa Konoha tidak membantu Uzushiogakure? Bukankah Konoha dan Uzushiogakure beraliansi? Mengapa klan Uchiha ingin berkudeta pada Konoha? Dan kenapa Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Itachi berhianat? Sasuke-kun sepertinya kau harus mencari tahu kebenarannya sendiri. Aku mau pulang." tanya Naruto lalu tersenyum, dan pulang.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Karin, dan Kamui. Shikamaru dan Sasuke berpikir keras tentang apa yang di ucapkan Naruto. Dan beberapa tetua desa mulai kelabakan karena pertanyaan Naruto.

 **Time Skip**

 **Keesokan Harinya.**

 **Apartemen Naruto.**

"Oi orang orang tak berguna sarapan sudah siap." Ucap Naruto memanggil Kamui dan Karin.

"Siapa yang kau sebut orang tak berguna dasar bodoh. Lagi pula hari ini jadwal mu yang menyiakan sarapan." Bantah Karin karena di sebut orang tak berguna.

"Itu benar Naruto-san." Kamui membela Karin.

"Sudah, ayo kita sarapan." Ajak Naruto pada Kamui dan Karin untuk sarapan.

"Naruto bukankah yang kemarin itu terlalu berlebihan? Menghabisi sepuluh Anbu sekaligus?" tanya Karin pada Naruto.

"Jelas tidaklah prosedur kelulusan menunjukkan tekhnik yang di kuasai kan?" Balas Naruto kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Iya juga sih, tapi itu berlebihan. Orang-orang akan semakin membenci mu lho," Karin mencoba menasehati Naruto.

"Bagaimna jika kau tidak menggunakan Katana tapi menggunakan Pedang Kayu?" sambung Karin bertanya pada Naruto.

"Akan ku pikirkan lagi." Balas Naruto datar.

 **Time Skip.**

 **Akademi Ninja.**

Srekk….

Pintu ruang kelas terbuka.

"Selamat pagi Anak-anak aku akan mengumumkan hasil Ujian Kelulusan kemarin, Kalian semua lulus. Selamat atas kelulusan kalian," ucapan Selamat Iruka pada semua siswa di kelasnya.

"Dan yang menjadi Rookie of The Year kali ini adalah Namikaze Menma, Selamat." Sambung Iruka.

"Saatnya pembagian tim." Jelas Iruka.

[A.N Tim 1 – 6 saya skip karena tidak tahu.]

"Tim 7 Namikaze Menma, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Uzumaki Karin. Jounin pembimbing Hatake Kakashi." Sebut Iruka.

"Sensei Kanapa Karin satu tim dengan Menma-sama dan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino pada Iruka.

"Iya Sensei." Sakura membela Ino tentu saja dalam percintaan mereka adalah rival tapi untuk hal ini mereka adalah rival dengan tujuan yang sama dalam arti keadilan.

"Ino dan Sakura nanti akan ku jawab setelah selesai membacakan pembagian timnya baiklah Tim 8 Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, dan Hyuuga Hinata. Jounin pembimbing Kurenai Yuhi. Tim 9 masih aktif. Tim 10 Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, dan Yamanaka Ino. Jounin pembimbing Sarutobi Asuma." Ucap Iruka membacakan pembagian timnya.

"Dan Tim 11 Naruto, Kamui, dan Haruno Sakura. Jounin pembimbing Uzumaki Kushina." Sambung Iruka.

'Kenapa Kaa-chan jadi pembimbing Aib itu?' batin Menma dan menatap Naruto tidak suka.

"Mohon Kerja samanya." Ucap Naruto dan Kamui sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura. Tapi Sakura merasa seperti dilempar ke kandang singa yang di penuhi singa yang kelaparan.

"Sensei kumohon pindahkan aku dari mereka." Ucap Sakura meminta di pindahkan dari tim Naruto.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Iruka Innocent.

"Sensei apa anda tidak melihat kejadian berdarah kemarin?" gumam seluruh siswa sweatdrop, kecuali Naruto yang sibuk menggalih tambang(Ngupil) dengan kelingkingnya.

"Sensei aku tidak setuju dengan pembagian tim ini. Iya kan Naruto-san?" Kamui memprotes pembagian tim.

"Aku sih ngga peduli." Jawab Naruto datar dan malas.

"Oi Naruto-san! Dimana solidaritas kita, sebagai Keluarga?" Kamui memprovokasi Naruto.

"Baiklah baiklah. Sensei aku juga tidak setuju." Naruto yang terprovokasi oleh omongan Kamui pun menjadi tidak setuju dengan pembagian tim ini.

"Coba sebutkan alasan kalian, lagi pula ini sudah menjadi keputusan Hokage-sama." Tanya Iruka pada Sakura, Kamui dan Naruto.

"Sensei aku…" ucapan Sakura terpotong.

"Sensei alasannya. Etoo…. Kau tahu aku dan Kamui-kun sudah terbiasa melihat dada rata Karin-san dan jika kami tidak satu tim dengan Karin-san akan terasa berbeda iya kan Kamui-kun? Yah walaupun Karin-san dan Haruno-san sama sama memiliki dada yang rata tapi kami lebih memilih Karin-san iya kan Kamui-kun?" jelas Naruto pada Iruka sekaligus bertanya pada Kamui dengan nada datar dan ekspresi Innocent.

"Ya-a. Naruto-kun sepertinya kau membaca mantra yang salah." Bisik Kamui pada Naruto dengan waja yang pucat.

"Hah apa…." Ucapan Naruto terpotong.

Bugh….

Batsh….

Gubrak….

Naruto sudah di pukul oleh Karin hingga terpental dan menabrak Meja di depan kelas, dan semua siswa yang melihat itu hanya bisa sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Apa maksud mu dengan dada rata!" protes Karin pada Naruto.

Bugh….

"Ugh."

Bugh….

"Ugh."

"Jangan Salah paham ini bukan rata tapi sedang dalam tahap pertumbuhan." Jelas Karin dengan wajah memerah.

"Apa apaan dia mempermasalahkan dadanya." Ketus Sasuke.

"Karin-san tenanglah dalam dua atau tiga tahun lagi dada mu pasti lebih berisi." Kamui mencoba menenangkan Karin.

"I-iya Karin-san tadi itu hanya Bercanda. Aku menyukai mu walaupun dada mu rata." Naruto membenarkan perkataan Kamui dan tidak menyadari jika ia mengatakan sihir yang salah sehingga Karin memukul Naruto lagi.

Bugh….

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang mendapat pukulan dari Karin.

'Naruto apa kau tidak menyadari apa yang barusan kau katakan?' batin Shikamaru yang melihat kejadian barusan.

"Kalian sudahlah, jika kalian meminta Hokage-sama mungkin bisa mengubah susunan tim kalian." Larai Iruka pada pertengkaran Naruto dan Karin.

"Ayo Kamui kita protes pada Hokage-sama." Ajak Naruto pada Kamui.

"Apa tidak apa apa kalian protes demi aku?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto dan Kamui.

"Tak usah kau pikirkan, lagi pula kau juga tidak setujukan jika satu tim dengan ku." Jalas Naruto kemudian tersenyum tulus pada Sakura.

"Ok." Balas Kamui singkat.

"Tunggu Naruto!" panggil Menma saat Naruto akan keluar dari kelas.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto pada Menma.

"Kau hanya tidak ingin Karin-chan bersama ku kan?" tanya Menma pada Naruto.

Hening Naruto diam dan menunduk.

"Jawab aku!" bentak Menma.

"Kau tahu Menma aku hanya tidak bisa mempercayai orang-orang Konoha itu saja." Jelas Naruto.

"Kenapa kau irikan padaku?! Semua pencapaian yang ku dapatkan." Bentak Menma.

Naruto mengabaikan ucapan Menma dan keluar dan menuju Kantor Hokage.

"Jangan mengabaikan aku aib!" bentak Menma lagi.

"Kalian akan di jemput oleh Jounin pembimbing kalian." Jelas Iruka lalu pergi Ke Kantor Hokage.

 **Kantor Hokage.**

 **Ruang Hokage.**

"Kushina apa kau yakin menjadi Jounin Pempimbing Naruto?" tanya Hiruzen pada Kushina ragu akan keputusan Kushina menjadi Jounin pembimbing Naruto.

"Jiji aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Ucap Naruto yang barusaja memasuki Ruang Hokage.

 **To Be Continued….**

Apa kira-kira yang ingin di bicarakan oleh Naruto?

Apa kabar para pembaca sekalian? semoga dalam keadaan sehat selalu.

Lama tidak mengupdate Fanfic saya yang satu ini. Maaf Karena WB dan kesibukan saya di dunia nyata. Kritik dan Saran yang membangun Sangat saya harap kan. Oh iya kenapa saya buat Naruto berambut putih karena Naruto terkena Sindroma Marie Antoinette karena beban pikiran dan setres. Dia hampir mati setiap hari oleh warga Konoha ketik berusia 5 tahun hingga 7 tahun ya kira-kira itu penjelasan saya kenapa saya buat rambut Naruto berwarna putih.

Sekaligus menjawab pertnyaan Reader yang bertanya kenapa Sifat Naruto seperti Gintoki? Bukankah di Canon Naruto bukanlah tokoh jenius dan tokoh yang sempurna. Hisnun-senpai di salah satu Fanficnya juga Naruto di buat mirip Luffi-san. Naruto, One Piece, dan Gintama sam-sama diterbitkan Shueisha dengan kata lain mereka menggunakan moto "Persahabatan, Ketekunan, dan Kemenangan."

Lha kok malah curhat. Sekian dari saya Selamat Tahun Baru 2017


End file.
